Meu Caro Amigo
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Roy desertaria o exército, o motivo era impensável. Ninguém acreditaria se ele dissesse que buscava um homem fora do exército para atingir seu objetivo e que este homem estava além da Porta. RoyxRiza e EdxWin. ATUALIZADA 15/11 CAPÍTULO 8 ONLINE
1. Prólogo

**Notas iniciais: Explicações e considerações no final do prólogo.**

* * *

**Meu caro amigo - ****Prólogo.**

_3 de Fevereiro de 1921. Cidade Central de Drachma._

Ela observou com curiosidade o homem que se encontrava dependurado à escada. Repreendeu-se mentalmente ao fazer uma pequena assimilação entre ele e seu antigo superior, até mesmo porque só vira aquele homem pelas costas.

Mas era às costas dele que estava acostumada a lidar e assim, conhecia aquela parte dele como ninguém poderia fazê-lo. Observar que até mesmo o modo como subia em uma escada era semelhante. Deu alguns passos contra sua vontade racional a fim de vê-lo de perto.

Era impossível que ele estivesse ali. Tantos locais para se esconder e escolhera aquele país outrora inimigo do seu de origem. Bem como estar em uma biblioteca como se nada houvesse ocorrido também não era a escolha mais sábia. Roy não faria aquilo. Todavia ninguém acreditara que fugiria há um ano e ele o fizera, por motivos inexplicáveis até.

Deixou de realizar seu mais forte sonho, e porque? Ela não conseguiria responder. Só sabia que aquele homem o lembrava muito. O homem tomou um livro da última prateleira entre os dedos da mão direta, e com a esquerda retirou a franja negra que lhe cobria metade da face. Seu cabelo tinha um comprimento mais longo do que o de seu antigo superior, atingindo com fios lisos e negros os próprios ombros.

Com aquele simples gesto, seria possível avistar o que deveria ser sua face, mas estava coberta por uma máscara prateada ao lado esquerdo, o que impossibilitou que a mulher pudesse investigar aquela expressão. Inconcientemente ela recordou que era o mesmo lado que Roy possuia seu tapa-olho.

Assim, aproximou-se ainda mais e olhou para cima.

-O senhor vai continuar fingindo que não nos viu? Pelo que eu saiba é responsável por esta àrea da biblioteca. Terei de avisar meus superiores que a população de Drachma recusa-se a cooperar com o exército de Amestris?

Com o que se assemelhava a um grande susto, o homem tossiu fortemente como se houvesse se engasgado com o ar. Levou a mão a face e lançou um olhar a quem pronunciara aquelas palavras. Assustou-se com a visão que teve. Pigarreeou enquanto descia da escada e andava em passos largos para afastar-se.

Sumiu por trás de uma estante e a mulher logo o seguiu, contudo não sem antes indicar aos outros que a acompanharam até ali, que deveria ir sozinha. Deu passos apressados tentando acompanhar o homem que parecia apressar-se em sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Eu sei que é você. Eu ainda posso lhe apontar minha arma, seu caminho se desviou e eu tenho o dever de colocá-lo no local. -Assim, com um autoritarismo incomum, a mulher percebeu que sua voz havia saído. Todavia parecia ter surtido efeito, pois o moreno parecia ter parado de fugir. Apenas caminhou um pouco em passos mais lentos e retirou alguns livros da estante, escrevendo alguma coisa indecifrável em um pequeno cartão de papel.

-Fox Mulder [1]. Bibliotecário da seção estrangeira da biblioteca central de Drachma. Não tenho autorização para falar com civis ou militares de Amestris sem a presença de um membro do governo de Drachma. Agora, o que faz aqui, Hawkeye?

-Idiota. -a loira resmugou enquanto afundava sua cabeça no peito do moreno e o abraçava. -eu pensei que estivesse morto. O General Grumman[2] que o encontrou e que você reagiu, sendo obrigado a matá-lo.

O moreno sentiu os braços dela o envolverem e sem uma reação muito original, retribui o gesto passando uma das mãos pelas costas de Riza e outra em sua nuca.

-Não há futuro no nosso sonho se o parlamento continuar. Nunca fariam primeiro ministro um militar, eles temem que a ditadura se reinstale. Eu preciso que você compreenda, Riza. Vamos chegar ao mesmo local por caminhos diferentes. -Ele pausou por alguns segundos ainda sentindo-a próxima de si. -Está é a lista de livros que procura, senhorita, não deve ser muito difícil encontrá-los.

Largaram-se e entreolharam-se. Riza levantou os olhos com algum tipo de receio, não era que duvidasse das palavras de Roy, mas tinha medo de deixá-lo naquela cidade. Como um civil, nem carregava suas luvas. Estava completamente desprotegido e distanciar-se era dar as costas a alguém importante, era abandoná-lo.

Deveria confiar nele como sempre fizera, e caminhou para longe até encontrar-se com seus subordinados.

-Só consegui descobrir seu nome, Fox Mulder. todavia não parecia saber muito sobre o que está acontecendo na fronteira com Briggs.

Com a menção daquele nome, alguns homens se sobressaltaram. Seus nomes eram Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Heymans Breda e Jean Havoc.

Com um sorriso disfarçado em cada uma daquelas quatro faces eles se deram conta que Roy Mustang não estava morto como o exército dissera. Estava vivo e escondido, mas isto não era assunto para ser discutido naquele exato momento.

Um nome poderia significar grandes descobertas. Fox Mulder era o heterônimo utilizado pelo Coronel Roy Mustang, obviamente ele não era mais Coronel, nem atendia pelo seu nome real, mas ainda vivia e aquilo que importava. Bastava que descobrissem porque fugira.

Riza observou o cartão que lhe fora entregue por Roy. Apesar de saber que ninguém poderia ver aquilo, sua curiosidade a fez ler rapidamente aquelas palavras.

_A Barreira Universal por Sopwith Camel Oberste.[3]_

_Fokker - Utilidades por Lord Lewis.[3]_

_Mensagens Esquecidas nas Trincheiras por Albert Leo Schlageter. [3]_

Provavelmente aquilo conteria alguma mensagem codificada, mas no exato momento, não poderia se atentar aos detalhes e guardou o bilhete no bolso da farda. Se alguém ousasse acreditar que havia alguma intereção eentre Riza e o suposto bibliotecário, ambos estariam com grandes problemas. Assim que se encontrasse sozinha, a loira olharia aquilo com mais cuidado e descobriria qual o motivo da fuga de seu antigo superior.

* * *

**[1]Fox Mulder - Quem viu Arquivo X sabe muito bem que este é o nome do personagem principal. A realidade que eu fiquei meio viciada na série e nos filmes. E quando eu vi o primeiro filme The Ex-Files(the movie) eu realmente passei a ver os agentes Mulder e Scully como semelhantes ao casal RoyxRiza, pois ambos são afastados de seus "parceiros" para que percam força. Além do típico "chove-não-molha" dos dois casais... xD Como eu necessitava de um cognome para o Roy nesta fic, eu resolvi usar este nome.**

**[2] General Grumman - Para quem não se recorda, é o General velhinho que costuma jogar xadrez com o Roy no mangá.**

**[3] O código é fácil de ser decifrado então eu nem traduzi. xD**

**Coloquei estes nomes seguindo a Arakawa, todos são nomes de pessoas, armamentos ou cargos durante a primeira guerra mundial =p**

**Sopwith Camel é um avião.**

**Oberste é um cargo com a maior hierarquia do exército alemão.**

**Lewis é uma metralhadora produzida nos Estados Unidos.**

**Albert Leo Schlageter foi um herói alemão.**

* * *

**Eu tinha este projeto há algum tempo, mas não sabia por onde começar. De repente, eu escrevi este prólogo na capa de um livro enquanto eu o lia em uma viagem de ônibus. Espero que tenham gostado e vou continuar explicando alguns detalhes.**

**A fic é divida em duas partes. Passado e futuro.**

**Este prólogo é o que separa as duas partes, marcando o presente.**

**Os primeiros capítulos serão a parte Passado. Parte onde será explicado o que aconteceu até aqui. Sendo a parte com o sentido amizade e drama, sem muita ação e com um romance RoyAi bem suave. Há principalmente presença dos personagens militares no mundo alquímico.**

**A segunda parte é o Futuro e é mais carregada de romance, aventura, ação, tragédia. Nesta parte o Edward aparecerá e o mundo além do portal também aparecerá.**

**Achei que começando deste modo iria prender mais a atenção do público. Só para esclarecer, o romance não vai escapar desta fic, com casais como RoyxRiza e EdxWin.**

**Só para avisar, atualizarei a fic antes do dia 9 de março, mas as atualizações não serão frequentes, pois eu estou escrevendo muitas fic e elas possuem maior prioridade.**

* * *

**Preview do próximo capítulo: Comportamento incomum.**

**Roy não agia naturalmente, pois quando não se encontrava atrás de um livro, tornava-se ausente e pensativo. Não era normal que ele trabalhasse sem ser exigido e deixasse de tirar seus cochilos.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.**


	2. Comemoração ou Adeus

**Capítulo 1 – Comemoração ou Adeus.**

_15 de Março de 1920. – Monique, Alemanha._

A jovem batia os dedos impacientemente na capa de um livro negro enquanto observava o teto. Largou um suspiro ao ouvir o som de uma sirene e se levantou. De prontidão ficou de frente à porta de nobre madeira.

Ao som daquele sinal algumas pessoas saíram apressadas da sala, e ela apenas movia os olhos a procura de uma. Não o encontraria ali e esperou que a multidão passasse para entrar na sala.

-Senhor Elric? –ela pronunciou ao observar o loiro sentado a uma carteira enquanto rabiscava alguma coisa. Vez ou outra ele observava um livro, parava com o lápis apoiado em seu queixo e voltava às anotações.

-Só um minuto. –ele resmungou sem levantar os olhos e sem prestar muita atenção ao que lhe era dito. Após alguns breves minutos, Edward levantou seus olhos a observar quem lhe dirigia a palavra. –Winry?

Chocara-se com a visão que possuíra ao mirar aquela jovem. Já havia se acostumado a encontrar naquele mundo pessoas semelhantes às do seu próprio. Todavia, sempre havia algo que as diferenciava. Aquela jovem parada à porta da sala era a réplica idêntica de sua amiga e mecânica.

-Anke Hans. Você pode me ceder alguns minutos? –ela estendeu a mão em um comprimento leviano, o que Edward não percebera, pois estava perdido observando a face da jovem. Tudo era incrivelmente igual, desde o modo como o cabelo caia numa franja repicada até a intensidade azul de seus olhos. –Tudo bem com você? Porque eu posso voltar outro dia.

-Desculpe. –desperto dos próprios pensamentos, Edward levantou-se da carteira e a cumprimentou. – É que você me lembra uma amiga de infância, só fiquei um pouco chocado. Será rápido? Porque eu tenho uma aula em quinze minutos.

-É rápido. –sorriu com acanhamento. –Eu tenho umas duas ou três aulas na mesma turma que você. Só que eu não tenho tanta facilidade e não é muito fácil arranjar alguém que não me manda cozinhar em vez de ler.

-Err... Claro. –Edward falou em um fio de voz, um pouco sem graça pelo convite inusitado. Nunca havia visto aquela jovem pelos corredores da universidade.

-Uhm, disseram que você tem interesse em foguetes, então eu trouxe uma coisinha. –Anke abriu o livro e puxou um folheto, o qual entregou ao loiro.

-Obrigado, Winry. –Ele pronunciou ao observar o conteúdo do papel. Sem perceber pronunciara o nome da amiga.

-Ela era sua namorada?

-NÃO! Eu nunca namoraria uma louca como ela! Aquela bruta desmiolada! –Edward resmungou enquanto virava a cara, não podia deixar de agir como uma criança envergonhada com aquela situação. Corara levemente as bochechas ao ouvir tais palavras.

-Desculpe. Bom, Edward, melhor correr para sua aula. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. –Anke saiu da sala com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Aquele jovem a agradava e poderia lhe ajudar com os estudos, era tudo o que desejava.

--------

_25 de setembro de 1920. –Cidade Central, Amestris._

Roy permanecia sentado em sua cadeira, encontrava-se em sua sala. Alguns de seus subordinados encontravam-se naquele mesmo recinto e observavam curiosos os seus gestos.

Há algumas semanas ele iniciara aquele comportamento atípico, o que preocupava bastante aqueles homens. Roy permanecia sentado à sua mesa o dia inteiro, sempre com um livro entre os dedos e a mente concentrada em retirar cada detalhe daquelas palavras escritas. De tempos em tempos ele retirava os olhos e rabiscava alguma coisa em uma folha separada.

Rabiscava as folhas, desenhava alguns círculos de transmutação e os rabiscava em seguida, ou rasgava aquelas folhas e as atirava ao cesto de lixo.

Todavia não era este o fato mais preocupante. Roy havia desenvolvido grande disciplina com o trabalho e este, sim, era o motivo para as preocupações. Não havia mais nenhuma necessidade de cobrá-lo alguma assinatura ou relatório, pois ele os fazia com grande antecedência. Para voltar aos livros que circulavam pela sua mesa.

-Que tal vocês voltarem ao trabalho e deixarem de besteiras? Qual o problema de o Coronel criar responsabilidade? – Riza reclamou ao ouvir os comentários feitos pelos subordinados. Não conseguia compreender o motivo de tamanha reclamação, tendo em vista que todos se beneficiavam do novo comportamento do Roy.

Saíam mais cedo do trabalho, pois não precisavam esperar para entregar relatórios assinados no último momento. Também ganharam grandes folgas durante o expediente, pois o moreno passara a dispensar os resumos e notas pessoais em cada papel daqueles.

Todavia, algo realmente estava estranho naquele homem. Não era da personalidade da loira se intrometer na vida do coronel, mas parecia que algo importante o afligia.

-Eu não me importo, saio mais cedo mesmo. Aliás, está na minha hora. –Havoc levantou-se tomando o isqueiro entre os dedos. –Liberado, chefia?

Roy levantou os olhos observando o subordinado. Nas últimas semanas liberava-os sem ao menos mirá-los, todavia a situação era diferente aquele dia.

-Você devia para com isto, Havoc. Garotas não gostam do cheiro do cigarro em um homem. –com tal alegação, o loiro teve toda a sua empolgação findada.

-Você está saindo com outra das minhas namoradas? –Roy largou um sorriso pouco verdadeiro. Não era o que o outro pensava, só achara melhor dar algum conselho prestativo quando nunca mais veria nenhum daqueles ocupantes da sala.

-Não. Mas tome cuidado com as mulheres e boa-sorte com elas. –sem compreender muito sobre aquela sessão de conselhos, o tenente largou um último comentário.

-O senhor está meio emotivo hoje... Já mandou o Falman convidar a Shieska para sair e o Breda para uma academia. Isto está assustando a todos nós. –O moreno então se encostou à sua cadeira e riu gostosamente.

-É para vocês saberem o que fazer quando eu não estiver mais presente.

-Isto foi macabro, coronel... Até parece que está morrendo.

-Não pense besteiras. –O moreno pausou enquanto recolhia as folhas espalhadas em sua mesa, juntando-as em uma única pilha. –Fox Mulder, não se esqueçam deste nome. Aliás, estão todos liberados, menos você, Hawkeye.

Em poucos minutos a sala foi esvaziada, não que os ocupantes estivessem apressados para sair. Apenas estranhavam toda a situação e preferiam distanciar-se de algum problema.

Roy abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa. Dali retirou uma pasta negra, suas luvas e dois revólveres. Colocou os objetos em cima da mesa enquanto ocupava-se em carregar de munição as armas.

-Preciso que me deixe em casa. –sem pestanejar, a mulher assentiu. –agora, estou um pouco atrasado.

A loira lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas preferiu pelo silêncio. Roy nunca retirava aquelas armas de dentro da gaveta, a não ser quando extremamente necessário. Preferia usar alquimia. Todavia Riza apenas levantou-se e abriu a porta.

-Vamos, então. –Roy depositou as pistolas em seu coldre e vestiu as luvas. Saiu da sala em seguida.

Era perceptível sua alteração de comportamento. O moreno virava a cada corredor com uma cautela indescritível, e aquele ato não passara despercebido por sua tenente. A loira acreditava que algo ocorria, pois o superior parecia temer um inimigo próximo.

Entrou em silêncio no carro e assim permaneceu até que parassem à porta de sua casa.

-Desligue o carro, você vai entrar comigo, tenho uma missão para você.

-Porque não falou no quartel? –Riza perguntou com receio. Fizera de sua rotina levar o coronel para casa, mas nunca havia sido intimada a entrar. De fato, estranhara o convite. Além disto, não gostava de imaginar que entraria na casa de Roy sozinha, quando ele era um grande conquistador.

Ainda assim, não podia negar um gesto aparentemente inocente. Entrou atrás do homem e observou o aposento principal. Uma sala bastante grande, com vários sofás e poltronas rodeando uma baixa mesa de centro envidraçada. As paredes eram preenchidas por estantes com vários livros.

-Sente-se. –Roy indicou uma poltrona enquanto ele próprio andava de um lado ao outro. Passou a mão pelo cabelo negro em um claro sinal de nervosismo e entregou a pasta que havia retirado de sua mesa poucos minutos atrás. –É uma ordem de transferência para vocês.

-Do que está falando? Nenhum de nós quer seguir outra pessoa, Coronel. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa com o senhor. Tem alguém atrás do senhor? Podemos reforçar a segurança.

Roy se permitiria rir com a situação caso não estivesse tão preocupado com rumo daquela conversa. Vê-la preocupada era até cômico, mas havia reais motivos para ela sentir-se daquela forma. O que faria a seguir era arriscado, como também era preciso, e não poderia contar com a ajuda deles.

Mas sorriu amistosamente como não lhe era costumeiro e parou à frente da loira, olhando-a fixamente. Era provavelmente dela que mais sentiria falta quando fugisse, pois era inconfundível e inigualável o modo como Riza se preocupava com ele por motivos fúteis. Ou como ela não pestanejava em acatar um pedido ou em sem colocar à frente dele para protegê-lo.

-Quero que vá visitar o túmulo do Hughes no sábado, mas não leve nada, alguém vai lhe oferecer flores. Compre algumas e se ele perguntar para quem é, diga que são para o cavalo do rei.

Riza confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto analisava o conteúdo da pasta. Cinco folhas que seriam idênticas caso não cambiasse um nome em cada.

-Tenente Coronel Armstrong? Acho que irão reclamar disto, acham-no um pouco –Riza pausou com a mão no queixo, provavelmente buscava uma palavra que indicasse o que seus companheiros diriam do novo superior. No caso, a loira tentava não ser grosseira. –Inconveniente.

-Ele é realmente chato. –Roy voltou a caminhar, e saiu da sala por alguns segundos. Retornando com uma garrafa e duas taças. –Quer?

-Não está pensando em me embebedar? –com um pouco de dúvida a loira perguntou. Apesar de confiar em Roy, conhecia sua fama e não queria ser pega desprevenida.

Sabia que ele não tentaria nada que pudesse magoá-la. Todavia ele podia achar que seria como rosas um romance entre eles, mas um dia aquilo acabaria e tornaria difícil trabalharem juntos. Assim, era melhor evitar qualquer abertura.

-Vamos comemorar! É dia vinte e cinco.[1] –ele fingiu um sorriso enquanto depositava o conteúdo da garrafa em cada taça. Um odor característico de vinho preencheu as narinas da loira, que fechou os olhos levemente como quem sente o cheiro incrivelmente agradável.

Mas algo de errado acontecia. Sabia exatamente que ao vinte e cinco

de fevereiro Roy completaria um aniversário, mas ele não era de comemorar aquele fato. Era outro motivo que ele celebrava. Como uma faísca, acendeu na mente dela uma idéia. Roy Mustang não estava festejando seu aniversário. O moreno lamentava algo.

-É uma despedida, não? –Fazia sentido pensar daquela forma, todos os conselhos que havia dado, como se esperasse fazer uma última mudança na vida de cada um daqueles homens.

-Eu só vou ficar uns dias fora. –O moreno comentou enquanto entregava a taça semi cheia à Riza. Em seguida largou o próprio corpo em um sofá ao lado dela. Possuía o olhar fixo no líquido escuro de sua própria taça. –Não se preocupe comigo, para aonde eu vou não chove.

Roy fez uma brincadeira, porém inútil em acabar com o ar pesaroso que se instalava entre eles. Riza não havia achado graça alguma naquelas palavras e nem se preocupara em fingir que achara. Travava uma batalha interna entre seguir as instruções que o moreno havia lhe dado ou em ignorá-las e protegê-lo.

-Sei exatamente quando o senhor mente. Não planejo insistir que me diga o que vai acontecer, porque não me contará. –terminou o conteúdo de sua taça e a depositou na mesa de centro.

-Pode sentar mais perto, nem parece que nos conhecemos desde pequenos. –ainda que temerosa das intenções do moreno, Riza se dirigiu até o sofá onde o moreno se encontrava estirado e sentou-se no canto oposto a ele, o que lhe provocou uma risada. –Não fez muita diferença.

Roy arrumou-se no móvel, aproximando-se. Todavia apenas permaneceu sentado ao lado dela, sem ousar qualquer movimento além daquilo. No fundo, o moreno conseguia ver que não eram apenas profissionais um com o outro.

Eram amigos silenciosos, não precisavam de palavras para confortar o outro. Apenas a presença era necessária naqueles momentos.

Ambos possuíam medo do que poderia ocorrer. Roy sabia que em poucas horas seria um desertor e que havia grandes chances de ser morto antes de chegar à Drachma. Ao seu lado, Riza tinha medo de acordar no dia seguinte, pois iria mudar. Tinha certeza que chegaria à sua sala e ouviria coisas sobre Roy que a derrubariam.

-Só me diga se devo esperar que volte vivo ou por quem devo apontar minha arma enquanto isto. –Riza mantinha as mãos segurando os próprios joelhos, como se com aquele gesto ela pudesse se abalar menos com a resposta ou como se aquilo limitasse seus pensamentos acerca do que poderia acontecer.

Roy sentiu-se incrivelmente perverso ao vê-la daquela forma. Sabia que Riza falava muito menos do que pensava. Aquilo que era realmente importante era exposto, mas havia tanto que ela desejava desabafar e não o fazia.

-Eu vou voltar vivo, Riza. –ele passou um dos braços por trás dela, posicionando sua mão ao ombro dela numa atitude despretensiosa. Apenas desejava passar um mínimo alento à sua companheira, já que mentia sobre voltar.

Dizer que se retornasse, não seria vivo ou que se vivo, não poderia voltar. Não em breve. Havia tanto "se" em seu próximo movimento que chegava a ser assustador.

Poderia ter de viver escondido pelo resto de sua vida, como um desertor, fugindo do exército para não ser morto pela organização. Todavia havia possibilidade de ser um herói caso obtivesse êxito em seu plano.

Neste caso, seria promovido com glória a general de exército em uma única oportunidade. Contudo, até que aquilo se concretizasse, precisava ficar oculto.

* * *

**[1] Segundo o Perfect Guide Book, o aniversário do Roy é dia 25 de setembro mesmo.**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Este capítulo foi bem simples, pois é o primeiro. Sem muitas informações importantes. Bem, era o que eu havia dito, estes capítulos são mais sobre amizade.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor! ^^ Façam uma ficwritter feliz =p  
**

**Próximo capítulo: Entre as Peças do Tabuleiro. **

**_Eles moviam suas peças com calculismo enquanto Roy ouvia atentamente cada nova informação. Infelizmente as notícias não eram agradáveis e fariam com que ele mudasse seus planos, mas deveria se arriscar para ter sucesso._**


	3. Entre as Peças do Tabuleiro

**Capítulo 2 – Entre as Peças do Tabuleiro.**

_30 de Julho de 1920. –Cidade Central, Amestris._

-Xeque. –Roy pronunciou com um sorriso em sua face enquanto depositava seu bispo na linha do rei do oponente. –E isto seria a minha segunda vitória, não é General?

-Xeque-mate. –o oponente comentou enquanto fazia o próprio movimento com um cavalo e ocupava o local onde o rei de Roy estaria. –Cavalos são bichos traiçoeiros, meu jovem. Possuem um movimento especial que é muito difícil de ser percebido, tome cuidado com eles.[1]

Roy passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo negro que lhe caiam à face enquanto observava de que local havia saído a peça que finalizara o jogo. Estava ali parada há muito tempo, apenas esperando que ele próprio se colocasse em posição desfavorável.

-Com esta derrota são quantas? –o idoso retirou um pequeno livro de dentro da mesa e abriu, procurando pelo nome do moreno.

-Cinqüenta e uma derrotas. Dezesseis empates. Uma vitória. Seus números estão ficando desastrosos, Roy. –o general comentou ao mesmo tempo em que organizava as peças dentro da caixa de madeira, guardando-as.

-Estou começando a pensar em arranjar um oponente mais fácil. –seu tom não possuía um pingo de verdade. Roy falara aquilo em uma brincadeira, fingindo uma frustração por ter perdido novamente para aquele homem.

-Vou lhe entregar meu livro de jogadas. Roy, você está sempre se utilizando das mesmas táticas, não há futuro nisto. Espero que mude sua visão de jogo ao ler o que eu estou lhe entregando. – o idoso levantou-se da cadeira e deu alguns passos até uma mesa que está atrás dele. Puxou uma das gavetas e retirou um pequeno livro de capa azul escuro.

-Então acha que minha estratégia não foi bem elaborada? –Roy interrogou enquanto inclinava-se para frente e apoiava um dos cotovelos na mesa. Demonstrava assim um interesse incomum pela resposta. Em sua face já não havia mais nenhum traço de riso ou brincadeira, carregava estampado em seus traços, uma seriedade descomunal.

-De modo algum. Eu só acredito que tenha se limitado em jogo, há muitas outras opções para serem exploradas. Basta saber se você quer continuar com seu jogo seguro, e ganhar por um golpe de sorte, ou se vai arriscar uma jogada mais perigosa e vencer com seu próprio esforço.

Ouvindo aquilo, o moreno passou a mão pelo queixo com força, indicando sua preocupação com o que ouvia. Observou que o idoso lhe estendia a caixa com as peças e o livreto.

-Nós nunca falamos de xadrez, estou certo? –Era a única resposta que o moreno necessitava naquele momento. Descobrir se o velho lhe criticava ao jogo ou o método de chegar ao topo do poder em Amestris.

Aquele general que estava à sua frente era uma das poucas pessoas que havia restado dentro do exército em que Roy confiava. E o fazia cegamente. Sabia que se o homem desconfiasse de alguma coisa, iria arranjar um modo de lhe dizer, o que fizera muitas vezes.

General Grumman, um homem que aparentava a inocência de um cão com seus poucos cabelos brancos e seus óculos redondos e fundos. Quem o julgasse assim teria grandes problemas. Roy sabia que o homem possuía uma incrível capacidade em reunir informações e escondê-las, assim, era de grande ajuda aos seus planos de chegar ao poder.

-Acredito que já terminamos nosso jogo há alguns minutos. –era a resposta que precisava. Não obstante, a preocupação agora lhe atingira por completo. Havia algo dentro daquele livro que o faria mudar completamente de tática, mas seria arriscado.

-Era o que eu imaginava. –Roy falou enquanto se levantava. –Acho que terei de dar uma olhada nos seus movimentos, então precisarei me retirar.

-Só volte quando puder sair vitorioso, Coronel. Ou eu terei de derrubar o seu rei. Mas é apenas um jogo.

-Talvez eu tenha de voltar um pouco antes para discutir os movimentos. O senhor sabe que eu tenho alguma dificuldade para aprender este tipo coisa. –Roy respondeu com um sorriso leviano nos lábios.

Sabia que aquelas palavras eram um claro aviso de que o general estava disposto a ajudá-lo com o que fosse preciso, até mesmo a fingir sua morte.

-Lembre-se, Roy, fique de olho no cavalo.

Incomodado, Roy tomou os objetos oferecidos e saiu da sala. Seria realmente necessário fingir sua morte?

Um pouco temeroso, o moreno passou em sua sala perguntando se ainda havia algo para ser feito por ele. Tendo constatado que já havia terminado tudo, declarou que possuía um compromisso e teria de sair mais cedo. Não queria esperar até a noite para descobrir o conteúdo que há pouco recebera.

Quando chegou a casa, poupou-se do trabalho de um banho ou trocar a desconfortável farda por uma roupa mais leve. Depositou a caixa na mesa de centro e largou o próprio corpo no sofá, folheou as páginas do livreto até encontrar algo que não fosse sobre o jogo.

Percebeu uma página solta e cuidadosamente a retirou de dentro do livro. Arregalou os orbes negros ao observar o título que ela levava. Roy soltou um suspiro cansado, sempre conseguia ser surpreendido por aquele homem de longos bigodes brancos. Não queria imaginar como havia conseguido aquele relatório.

_Arquivo oitenta e três. Relatório final acerca das quatro reuniões parlamentares relativas à interação militar ao governo de Amestris._

_Reunião de número um: A reunião teve duração exata de quatro horas e três minutos._

_O foco se aplicou ao histórico de guerras travadas desde o surgimento do país. Os dados apresentados demonstraram um regime ditatorial durante governos anteriores. Ademais, a falta de oposição ao governo garantiu-lhe a livre manutenção de guerras desnecessárias._

_O valor perdido com os conflitos foi estimado em 258 trilhões de cenz, no entanto, devido à troca constante da moeda nacional, as correções não são precisas e o valor pode ser maior._

_O Ministrou encerrou a reunião declarando que havia um compromisso inadiável._

_Reunião de número dois: A reunião teve duração exata de cinqüenta e dois minutos._

_Pouco se discutiu. Os parlamentares comentavam a prisão de militares e civis que cooperaram com o governo do Füher King Bradley de maneira direta._

_A reunião foi interrompida pela chegada de material secreto. O Ministro abriu a pasta e deu a reunião por encerrada._

_Reunião de número três: A reunião teve duração exata de uma hora e vinte minutos._

_O Ministro abriu a reunião declarando o conteúdo recebido ao final da reunião de número dois. Informou aos parlamentares que recebera dados acerca da rebelião militar na fronteira norte. Tendo como líder o Coronel Roy Mustang._

_Após muito discutirem, um dos parlamentares comentou que havia rumores de que o líder da rebelião era também suspeito do assassinato do Füher King Bradley._

_O Ministro encerrou a reunião em seguida e anunciou que novas informações sobre o caso seriam coletadas._

Com a menção de seu nome, Roy sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo lhe revirasse o estômago. Perguntava-se como que havia descoberto sobre sua atuação na morte do Füher. Não havia como ninguém saber daquilo, afinal, todos pensavam que ele estava liderando a rebelião ao norte.

Lembrava-se de ter visto Hawkeye à porta do Füher, e sua próxima recordação era quando acordara na casa do Doutor Nox [2]. Assim, havia sido levado a um médico de sua confiança, e não ao hospital militar. Caso fosse levado a este último, seria uma grande suspeita acerca de seu caráter revolucionário.

Agradeceu-se mentalmente por Riza tê-lo encontrado àquela noite. Nunca havia comentado aquilo com a subordinada, mas havia perdido completamente as esperanças de continuar vivo até que a vira. Soube que não haveria mais problemas e sua estima por ela crescera absurdamente aquele dia.

O caso era que não havia nenhuma prova contra ele. Hawkeye merecia um beijo. Não, Riza merecia muito mais por tê-lo salvo e agido com astúcia em levá-lo até o Doutor Nox.

Todavia, Roy ainda sentia-se inseguro quanto a terem descoberto sobre a rebelião que ele ordenara. Era um ponto contra seu objetivo em tornar-se Füher. Não obstante, se fosse apenas aquilo, havia chance de contornar aquele fato com algum empenho. Decidiu-se por terminar o relatório.

_Reunião de número quatro: A primeira parte da reunião teve a duração exata de três horas. Em seguida houve um intervalo de quarenta minutos para o almoço dos parlamentares. A segunda parte teve a duração exata de três horas e trinta minutos._

_Tendo novas informações sobre os recentes conflitos, o parlamento decidiu que o exército de Amestris não possui aptidão para gerenciar um país. Deste modo, a patente de Füher será eliminada a fim de que não haja tentativa de golpe militar com intuito de assumir o governo._

_Foi acordado que o governo do país vigorará como uma república parlamentarista indireta. Sendo também acordado que o povo terá poder de escolher os parlamentares. Todavia o primeiro ministro será eleito pelo gabinete parlamentar.[3]_

_As eleições ao poder executivo serão realizadas apenas quando o gabinete achar necessário. O Gabinete aprovou a decisão que impede qualquer oficial-superior[4] militar em assumir cargo em poder no governo._

O moreno fez uma breve pausa a fim de encontrar uma posição em que ficasse mais confortável. Ao mesmo tempo, ponderou sobre a questão que havia lido há pouco. Com o fim do cargo de Füher, seria difícil para ele conseguir instalar seu modelo de governo daquela forma.

Impossível se considerasse sua patente. Como coronel, estava impedido de participar do governo daquele país. Mesmo que abandonasse o exército, não lhe seria permitido.

Vasculhou em sua memória alguns nomes conhecidos. Não possuía nenhum nome de confiança que não integrasse o exército de maneira formal. Havia seus subordinados, e confiava neles. Teria de escolher algum daqueles nomes para apoiar.

Não era momento para pensar naquilo, ainda havia o final do relatório para ler. Por algum motivo, sabia que o final não lhe agradaria, ou o General Grumman não teria feito tamanha discrição sobre aquilo. Voltou sua atenção ao papel.

_Foi decidido que os civis e militares que cooperaram com o governo ditatorial do Füher King Bradley serão julgados diretamente pelo gabinete e são passíveis de pena máxima._

Roy sorriu nesta parte. Saber que quem cooperara com o governo corrupto do Füher King Bradley teria de ser punido adequadamente lhe produziu uma notícia agradável. Muitos militares perderiam seus cargos, afinal, quase todos os generais estariam dentro daquela trama.

Com a necessidade de novos generais, Roy alegrou-se. Ele provavelmente ganharia uma ou duas promoções. Estar entre os generais já era uma grande conquista ao seu objetivo.

_O Ministro declarou ao final da reunião que não obtivera nenhuma informação conclusiva acerca da participação do Coronel Roy Mustang no assassinato do Füher King Bradley. No entanto, constatou-se um comportamento duvidoso devido sua liderança na rebelião da fronteira norte._

_O caso foi discutido durante toda a segunda parte da reunião. Concluiu-se que acerca do individuo Coronel Roy Mustang:_

_Não deve ser punido pela rebelião no norte, porém demonstrou um caráter bastante ambíguo conquanto seu pensamento em relação ao governo. Dito isto, o ministro declarou que ele é considerado subversivo. Os parlamentares indicaram que não há provas para puni-lo por traição._

_O Ministro declarou que o Coronel Roy Mustang deve ser vigiado em segredo por seus atos subversivos. Autorizou a instalação de escutas ao seu telefone residencial, escutas em seu ambiente de trabalho e monitoramente de suas rotas._

_O Ministro declarou em seguida que o individuo está impedido de receber promoções em sua patente militar, bem como será condenado à pena máxima, sem direito a julgamento, caso haja provas de seu caráter subversivo._

_Os parlamentares julgaram que obtivera apoio de subordinados diretos e outros militares por livre arbítrio._

_O Ministro encerrou a reunião após entregar uma lista secreta com o nome dos suspeitos envolvidos e declarou que deveriam ser observados com escutas aos seus telefones residenciais e em ambiente de trabalho._

_Os métodos de vigília deverão ser postos em prática no dia seguinte ao da reunião._

_Relatório redigido na data de 27 de julho de 1920, por P-40 Tomahawk [5]._

Roy fizera diversas pausas ao ler aquele final. Relera mais de duas vezes com o intuito de fazer-se acreditar nas palavras que encontrara. Ele estava sendo espionado e seus subordinados também. O General Grumman deveria estar entre os vigiados, por isto falaram entre códigos.

O moreno começou a passar em sua mente as últimas ligações que fizera e sobre o que falava com os companheiros dentro de sua sala. Não conseguia imaginar nenhuma conversa que pudesse ser considerada perigosa. Contudo sentia o suor escorrer pelas suas têmporas em sinal claro de nervosismo.

Era raro que se encontrasse daquela forma. O moreno era sempre muito controlado, e o que lia era suficientemente grave para que conseguisse perder sua habitual frieza. Roy deveria tomar cuidado com suas palavras ou acabaria morto antes que pudesse perceber. Sabia que pena máxima era um eufemismo bastante potente para o que se chamaria de pena de morte.

Havia também seus companheiros, que não seriam poupados caso concluíssem que estavam envolvidos por espontânea vontade naquele seu plano de governar o país.

Em sua mente, as palavras do general penetraram. Prestar atenção ao cavalo. Recordou-se de que as peças de xadrez do homem eram ocas, provavelmente havia alguma mensagem escondida no cavalo.

Roy puxou a caixa sem se levantar. Buscou as quatro peças, observando se havia alguma mensagem e em cada cavalo encontrou um mínimo bilhete. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo, retirando os fios grudados em sua testa, sentia-se incrivelmente incomodado e aquelas tiras de papel denunciavam o plano do General Grumman.

Todos anunciavam o telefone do Auto Comissariado aos Refugiados [6]. Mas algumas pequenas diferenças se davam, cada bilhete possuía o nome de um país e o telefone da organização naquele local. Anunciava Drachma, Aerugo, Dombachi e Xing.

Não acreditava que o general havia lhe proposto uma fuga e disponibilizava os meios para fazê-lo. Roy observou com cautela os bilhetes, não admitia a idéia de fugir para salvar sua vida e deixar seus amigos entregues às investigações do parlamento.

Havia ainda a necessidade de implantar seu modelo de governo, sua democracia. Como que aquele idoso lhe propunha fugir e ignorar todos os seus desejos de proteger a população de Amestris.

Algo ainda não fora pensado pelo moreno, o que ele próprio constatou. Possuía toda a informação necessária, mas falta algo que não conseguia enxergar. Caso fugisse, quem poderia compartilhar seu objetivo e torná-lo real?

Não havia um nome que deixasse de estar envolvido naquela sua conspiração de alguns anos atrás. Deixou sua cabeça pender no braço do sofá enquanto soltou um longo suspiro frustrado.

Ergueu-se rapidamente daquela posição e guardou as peças dentro da caixa. Recordara-se de uma dupla que um dia pudera contar e que estaria livre das investigações do parlamento. Alphonse era confiável e não constituía um oficial do exército. Todavia seu caráter inocente podia ser um empecilho ao obscuro mundo político do país.

Edward Elric, meu caro amigo. Você tem a astuta capacidade de liderança. É capaz de perseguir um objetivo como poucos fariam, com a vida. É integro às suas convicções e possui a malícia para subir dentro deste tenebroso mundo que é a política.

O moreno sentiu a barriga roncar pela fome e dirigiu-se à cozinha a fim de encontrar algo comestível. Não sabia como encontrar aquele garoto, mas daria um jeito de fazê-lo, era a única possibilidade de continuar seus planos.

Roy cortou um pedaço de queijo e o mastigou com gosto. A partir daquele momento tudo seria diferente. Aproveitaria cada conversa, cada olhar, cada fatia de carne, tudo iria parecer como o último momento degustado. Teria de tomar cuidado com suas palavras e gestos.

Não poderia continuar em Amestris, mas ainda não sabia como criar as condições para sua fuga do país. Necessitava de dinheiro, mas movimentar a grande quantia que possuía no banco seria muito suspeito. Precisava fazê-lo aos poucos, o que levaria tempo. Tempo que talvez não possuísse.

Levantou os olhos para a coleção de livros em sua sala, precisaria estar em um local com grandes bibliotecas a fim de encontrar as pistas do alquimista de aço. Sem saber por onde começar, Roy acreditou que o melhor naquele momento seria um bom banho e sua confortável cama. Pensaria melhor no dia seguinte, com a cabeça menos perturbada. Talvez fizesse uma visita ao General Grumman para discutirem sobre o que fazer e como teria o apoio dentro do país sem expor nenhum de seus amigos.

* * *

**[1] Para quem não sabe, os cavalos são as únicas peças de xadrez que se movimentam sem ser em linha reta. Andam em L, e isto realmente dificulta a percepção de aonde ele irá atacar.**

**[2] Spoiler. Doutor Nox é um personagem do mangá, um homem de confiança do Roy.**

**[3] Oficial-superior. As patentes de oficial superior do exército são Generais, Coronel, Tenente Coronel e Major.**

**[4] República parlamentarista indireta. Só para explicar o que significa. Os ministros são eleitos pela população, e constituem o parlamento. O parlamento é responsável por escolher o Primeiro-Ministro, que governa o país apoiado pelas idéias e aprovações do parlamento. Em suma, semelhante a um presidente.**

**[5] P-40 Tomahawk é um caça norte-americano, o único que chegava próximo do poder do P-51 Mustang. É um trocadilho. Resolvi seguir o modelo da Arakawa, que dá nome aos personagens com nomes de armamentos militares.**

**[6] Existe um órgão assim chamado. Auto comissariado das nações unidas aos refugiados. É um órgão que apóia e protege refugiados do mundo inteiro.**

* * *

**É isto ai. Acredito que o capítulo tenha ficado um pouco cansativo, mas só havia uma forma de explicar os motivos da fuga do Roy. O próximo vai ser melhor, garanto ^^. Aliás, eu espero que tenham gostado, porque este capítulo deu um trabalho absurdo! Enquanto eu escrevia, tive consultar várias vezes dicionários e enciclopédias. Não podia passar nenhuma informação errada, que seria uma tremenda sacanagem com os leitores.**

**Aliás, só para avisar que esta a primeira parte já está quase toda pronta. Terá mais três ou quatro capítulos, depende do tamanho do que ficar quando eu terminar de escrever o capítulo final desta parte.  
**

**Próximo capítulo: A Conspiração do Rei Desgarrado.**

**Os cinco subordinados foram acordados durante a madrugada e suas presenças solicitadas. Roy faria seu último movimento e para isto necessitava de alguns últimos detalhes. Que reação teriam os cinco quando descobrissem que seu superior havia sido morto? Alguém se levantaria a contar tudo que sabia.  
**

**Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews, por favor.**

**Façam uma fiwritter feliz =p  
**


	4. A Conspiração do Cão Desgarrado

Queria agradecer quem está acompanhando a fic. E principalmente quem deixou reviews nos últimos capítulos.

K-chan256: oeiuaioeuaea, se as reviews lhe deixam curiosa, acho que estão fazendo o efeito certo =p. Obrigada pelo review. ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – A Conspiração do Rei Desgarrado.**

_7 de Agosto de 1920. Cidade Central, Amestris._

-Às vezes é necessário tirá-lo da cama, Havoc. –a loira comentou parada à porta que tão bem conhecia e que por dezenas de vezes adentrara a fim de despertar seu chefe para um novo dia de trabalho. Com o nó dos dedos, golpeou ritmadamente a porta, produzindo um som oco que ecoou dentro da casa.

-Eu não acho que ele vá ficar muito feliz com isto. – Jean pronunciou tomando um cigarro do bolso e estava prestes a acendê-lo quando Riza o impediu, retirando o objeto das mãos dele.

-Fique quieto, Havoc. –ao dizê-lo, apoiou o ouvido à porta, em uma tentativa de ouvir algum som vindo da casa. Não escutou nada que evidenciasse a presença de seu superior naquele recinto e consequentemente, Riza pousou a mão na maçaneta, forçando-a para entrar.

-Ele pode estar aproveitando sua manhã na casa de alguma mulher. –mas Riza ignorou o comentário e bateu à porta com mais força, na tentativa de produzir um som ainda mais alto que pudesse acordá-lo. Muitas vezes aquilo era suficiente para despertá-lo.

-O carro dele está estacionado. Vamos entrar, alguma outra idéia? –Riza virou-se para o loiro, esperando que ele possuísse alguma idéia sobre como entrar na casa sem destruí-la. Havia ainda a chance de Roy estar apenas dormindo e ficaria irritadíssimo se encontrasse algo quebrado.

Ambos ouviram o agudo tilintar de chaves próximo e em seguida, a porta foi aberta dando visão a um nada arrumado Roy Mustang.

-O que vocês querem? –resmungou abrindo ainda mais a porta, possibilitando a entrada dos dois subordinados.

Tanto Riza quanto Jean ficaram um tanto quanto espantados com a visão encontrada. O ambiente da sala principal da casa combinava com o estado do moreno. Roy trajava uma camisa, a qual fora algum dia branca, e a habitual calça azul de sua farda, mas não era isto que chamava atenção nele. Mas sim as olheiras profundas que acompanhavam a barba não feita e o cabelo oleoso de quem não fora lavado há alguns dias.

Ao passo que o cômodo possuía dezenas de livros espalhados pelo chão em pilhas. Havia também algumas folhas soltas marcadas com círculos de transmutação e ainda podia ser observado que alguns pratos de comida, sujos, depositavam-se próximos dos papéis.

-É segunda-feira, esqueceu?

-Pensei que não perceberiam. –era uma bela mentira que o moreno acabava de contar. A realidade é que havia passado todo o fim de semana ocupado com aquela pesquisa e dormira muito pouco. Acabara pegando no sono quando devia estar terminando alguma anotação e perdera completamente a noção de tempo.

No momento, havia recobrado alguma consciência e percebia que sua simples fuga não seria possível, pois logo descobririam o que havia feito e mais rápido ainda seria o tempo que demoraria a ser encontrado.

-Podemos levá-lo, Coronel. –Ele pareceu ponderar, mas uma nova idéia lhe surgiu. Precisaria encontrar uma pessoa antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

-Vocês podem me levar a um lugar antes? –A verdade era que Roy sentia-se tentado a desistir da carona, não queria envolvê-los em sua trama, contudo, sabia que se tomasse o carro a dirigir, provocaria um acidente por ter dormido durante o trajeto.

-Claro. –Riza concordou e com aquilo, o moreno sumiu por uma porta por onde retornaria alguns minutos depois em condições mais apresentáveis. As olheiras ainda permaneciam estampadas em sua face, ainda que de forma menos visível.

-Depois eu dou um jeito nisto. – o moreno comentou antes de sair acompanhado de seus subordinados. Durante o caminho, ditou a direção que deveriam seguir, até pararem à porta de um estabelecimento.

O loiro observou o local com um quê de dúvida. Estavam à frente do Bar Madame Christmas[1], e ele conhecia muito bem a reputação daquele bar. Era onde se encontraria os mais variados tipos de gente vulgar. Não era apenas aquilo, mas o bar possuía a fama de mulheres jovens e belas como atendentes, as quais prestavam serviços pouco convencionais.

Mas eram falsos boatos. Já Riza observou o superior em dúvida. Algo não corria bem, ou Roy não faria aquela visita inesperada. Trataria de perguntá-lo em outra hora mais oportuna, todavia algo a dizia que o moreno não responderia a verdade.

Roy fez tocou à porta com o nó dos dedos, e após alguns minutos alguém o atendeu.

-ROY-SAN! –uma jovem loira de cabelos ondulados clamou com veemência enquanto o abraçava. –Você sumiu, está tudo bem?

O ato rapidamente se desfez ao que a jovem observou os dois outros acompanhantes do moreno e afastou-se, dando espaço para que pudessem adentrar no recinto.

-Vanessa, como sempre com esta vivacidade. –ele pronunciou com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que retirava uma cadeira de cima da mesa e sentava-se. –Pode acordar madame Cris? Tenho alguns assuntos a tratar.

-Uhmm, Roy-san, você quer que eu me livre deste cara para vocês conversarem direito? –Vanessa perguntou ao ouvido dele, na tentativa de que apenas o moreno pudesse ouvi-la.

-Ele é de confiança.

-Então tudo bem. Ainda acho que é melhor vocês conversarem sozinhos. Vem, Roy. –Vanessa o tomou pelo pulso em um gesto leviano e o encaminhou por uma porta, deixando os dois tenentes sozinhos.

-Eu não achava que o Coronel era este tipo de homem.

-Não fale do que não sabe, Havoc. – Riza comentou rapidamente sem muito pensar. Estava bem mais ocupada tentando descobrir que motivos tinha Roy para agir de forma tão incomum. Preocupava-se em que tipo de problema ele havia se metido e porque não pedia a ajuda de nenhum deles.

---

-O que veio fazer aqui, Royzinho? –a mulher perguntou em sua habitual maneira arrogante. O moreno pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

-Tenho dois pedidos a fazer, madame Cris. –Buscou um assento para sentar-se, mas contentou-se em apoiar o próprio peso na parede. Em um sinal de breve ansiedade, passou a mão pelos fios negros, retirando os da testa e continuou.

-Gostaria de saber se você ainda guarda coisas de quando eu era pequeno. –ela assentiu com um único e leve balançar de cabeça. –Pode me dar meus dentes?

-Eu não sei exatamente onde estão, mas peço para alguém te entregar ainda hoje. –pausou por breves segundos, mas uma duvida lhe tangiu a mente. –Roy, não é o dente a única parte do corpo humano que suporta temperaturas altíssimas?

-É. Mas você gostaria de me vender o bar? –Ele atropelou as duas questões com intenção de impedir que a mulher lhe fizesse mais perguntas.

Aquela havia sido a forma que encontrara de retirar todo o seu dinheiro do banco sem atrair muita atenção. Não havia problemas em comprar um bar, afinal, era um investimento completamente legal. Assim, ainda teria o dinheiro que necessitaria quando realizasse sua fuga.

-Só tome cuidado, Royzinho. –Madame Chris deu de ombros, aceitando a proposta. Mesmo que perguntasse, sabia que o moreno não lhe diria nada sobre o planejado.

-Eu sei me cuidar. –ele sorriu singelamente enquanto arrumava algum detalhe desnecessário da própria farda. –Eu vou recompensá-la por todo o seu esforço. Aliás, Madame, não dê ouvido aos boatos.

-Não vai voltar, estou certa?

-Pare de se preocupar, eu não sou mais uma criança. Mas não voltarei em breve, estarei muito ocupado. –Roy deu as costas, abrindo a porta do cômodo para sair quando foi interrompido.

-Só não morra antes de chegar ao topo, Royzinho. –Sem nem ao menos se virar, o moreno replicou.

-Não garanto esta ordem, Madame. Obrigado por tudo.

---

_26 de Setembro de 1920. Cidade Central, Amestris._

Um som seco de porta sendo batida contra a parede acordou todos os militares que habitavam o recinto. O som de passos adentrando o local se fez presente.

-Oficial Vato Falman, Sargento-Major Kain Fuery[2]. Apresentem-se imediatamente!

De locais distintos os dois observaram a voz que clamava seus nomes e solicitava suas presenças. Levantaram-se rapidamente e bateram uma continência célere enquanto se apresentavam.

-Cinco minutos para se vestirem.

-Sim, senhor. –pronunciaram em uníssono e voltaram suas atenções aos adequados trajes militares.

---

Breda observou o relógio ao despertar. Duas horas e quatorze minutos. Levantou-se sem muita vontade a fim de atender a porta que estava quase sendo esmurrada.

-Segundo-Tenente Heymans Breda. Sua presença é solicitada imediatamente.

---

Abriu os olhos azuis praguejando o responsável por acordá-lo àquela hora da madrugada. Ele acordaria cedo no dia seguinte, afinal, teria de trabalhar. Levantou-se pesadamente e com passos arrastados dirigiu-se à porta.

Deveria ser algum bêbado irritante, o qual o loiro mandaria a um local nada agradável após encaminhá-lo para longe dali. Abriu a porta com rapidez e assustou-se quando viu quem havia três oficiais militares parados à sua porta.

-Segundo-Tenente Jean Havoc, pegue um caso e entre no carro. Sua presença está sendo solicitada. –ainda que a cama fosse mais convidativa, Jean encontrou um sobretudo e o vestiu, seguindo os oficiais.

---

Riza abriu os olhos ao som incomum de uma pequena explosão. Preocupada com o que poderia ter significado aquele barulho, levantou-se da cama e pôs-se a espiar pela janela.

Havia uma luminosidade incomum mais ao centro da cidade. Agora que já estava acordada, perdera o sono e decidiu comer algo. Observou o relógio, constatando que passava das duas da manhã.

Ao passar pela sala de sua habitação, ligou o rádio em volume mínimo a fim de buscar saber a causa daquele estrondoso ruído, todavia tocava apenas uma música.

A loira abriu a geladeira tomando a caixa de leite, despejou o conteúdo em um recipiente a fim de aquecê-lo no fogão. Leite quente era uma grande ajuda quando se necessitava retomar o sono perdido.

Apesar da falta sonolência, a loira sentia-se incrivelmente cansada. Deitara mais cedo em sua cama e ficara tentando dormir por horas, mas os pensamentos acerca do que Roy lhe dissera momentos antes a atormentavam, impedindo-a de dormir.

Ouviu o ressoar de alguém lhe chamando à porta. Um som seco e ritmado do choque de dedos fechados com a madeira maciça. Agora, Riza sentia-se realmente preocupada com o chamado, desligou o fogão e antes de atender a porta tomou em mãos duas pistolas.

-Primeira-Tenente Riza Hawkeye. Sua presença está sendo requisitada imediatamente. Queira nos acompanhar até o Quartel General. –Riza assentiu e vestiu um sobretudo que havia tomado do cabideiro ao lado da porta. Calçou o primeiro sapato que encontrou e saiu pela porta, adentrando em um carro, acompanhada dos dois oficiais que a convocaram.

Poucos minutos depois eles já se encontravam caminhando pelos corredores do quartel. Calada, Riza apenas os seguia apreensiva, sabendo que aquele chamado não significaria uma boa notícia.

-Entre, já será chamada. –a loira adentrou por uma nova porta, deparando-se com os quatro companheiros de trabalho ali, juntos a dois soldados.

-Acho que não falta mais ninguém. –Breda comentou ao observá-la entrando. Riza afundou o corpo em uma poltrona e largando um longo suspiro.

-Se todos fomos chamados, ainda falta... –Fuery iria terminar sua frase, mas foi interrompido pela risada dos dois soldados.

-Algum problema, soldados? –Riza perguntou sem ao menos virar-se, todavia aquilo despertou ainda maior gargalhada dos dois.

-Se esperarem pelo seu superior, irão fazê-lo eternamente. –ele parecia tentar se conter, mas não conseguia.

-Ironias do destino. Roy Mustang, o mais novo coronel de Amestris. Herói de Ishbal. Matou tantos com suas chamas, e agora está cercado por elas.

Os cinco tiveram suas atenções voltadas imediatamente ao discursante. Aquelas palavras causaram um impacto devastador em cada um deles, que permaneceram fitando o horizonte infinito, tentando processar aquela frase.

-Aquele cão desgarrado, tentou desertar e foi morto na tentativa. Estúpido, nunca confiei nele.

-Você tem certeza do que está falando? –o de cabelos grisalhos perguntou. Era com certeza o menos impactado do grupo, ou o que mais se utilizava da razão naquele momento.

-Eu não posso ficar dando informações a vocês, porque serão interrogados ainda hoje. Mas pelo que fiquei sabendo, o bastardo ficou tão ferido que já não conseguia mais revidar ou se mover. Tentou algumas explosões, mas acabou piorando a própria situação e acabou se torrando. –o soldado fazia uma breve narrativa, contudo, havia uma empolgação desmedida em suas palavras.

-Espero que tenha sofrido bastante, ele mereceu. O desertor queria ir... –o outro completou ao fim.

-Vê se não fala mais do que for necessário. –interrompeu o primeiro soldado em tom de repreensão.

-Certo. Isto explica o comportamento estranho dele nos últimos meses. –Riza levantou-se e caminhou lentamente pela sala, em sinal de que a ansiedade lhe completava. Percebeu que seus companheiros tentavam esconder a surpresa em vê-la falar daquela forma pouco alterada. -Ainda bem que aquele cão não tentou nos colocar no meio disto. Eu realmente confiei nele e felizmente, agora ele não pode mais tramar contra ninguém.

A loira tentou ostentar um ligeiro sorriso odioso, de quem sente real felicidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras. A falsidade daquele gesto passou completamente despercebida a todos os presentes. Provocou reações diferentes em cada grupo dos ali presentes.

Ao grupo de subordinados diretos, a incredibilidade se instalou junto à raiva. Como Riza poderia pronunciar tais palavras? Com toda certeza, Roy não poderia ser um desertor, havia sido uma armação para matá-lo. Só havia aquela possibilidade. Estavam em tempos de paz e não havia motivo pelo qual rebelar-se. Seu superior ainda possuía um sonho a concretizar dentro do exército, não abandonaria aquilo com facilidade.

Do outro lado da sala, os dois soldados sorriram astutamente ao ouvi-la. Riza caminhou até eles e sorriu.

-Então nos chamaram aqui para descobrir se sabemos algo sobre os planos daquele desertor... Gostaria de ser a primeira, tenho certeza que ficarão felizes em descobrir o que sei.

-Acho que sua obstinação renderá uma bela promoção. –um dos soldados comentou.

-Ser a Assistente Pessoal dele teria de servir para algo. Ele me fazia trabalhar que nem um cachorro enquanto dormia em serviço. –Riza voltou à poltrona que há pouco estivera afundada e largou o corpo fechando os olhos. Não conseguiria observar a decepção estampada nas faces de seus companheiros. –Espero que não demore muito, estou cansada de mais para me preocupar com esse traste.

A realidade era que a loira compreendia que havia muito mais por trás de toda aquela história. Há poucas horas, quando falara com o moreno, ele havia lhe garantido que não deveria acreditar nos boatos. Também havia lhe confiado algumas informações que ambos sabiam não serem verdadeiras.

De fato, Roy havia planejado algo. Caso fosse uma fuga ou sua morte, não importava. Ainda não havia recolhido informações suficientes a fim de tirar uma conclusão sobre tudo o que fora noticiado. Até que alguém confiável lhe confirmasse, Roy Mustang estaria vivo em algum lugar rindo da estupidez do exército.

Teria de esperar que aquele dia inteiro passasse e finalmente, realizar a última missão que o moreno havia lhe designado. Teria de visitar o cavalo do Rei.

Conhecia aquele homem mais do que ela conhecia a si própria. Deste modo, sabia que ele deveria ter planejado fugir mesmo, e que logo os cinco subordinados diretos seriam interrogado e ela teria de dizer o que sabia. Além disto, alguém lhe encontraria ao sábado e daria as informações que precisava.

Enquanto as horas não passavam, Riza teria de se contentar em desejar que o homem estivesse vivo em algum lugar. Contudo, algo lhe dizia que não ouviria as melhores notícias. Bem como percebia que os companheiros não a entenderiam e não a perdoariam por contribuir, afinal, não sabiam que tudo o que diria era mentira.

**------**

**[1] SPOILER DO MANGÁ, Bar Madame Christmas. Para quem não se lembra, este é o bar que o Mustang foi duas vezes no mangá. A primeira foi para pedir à Madame Chris que contatasse o General Grumman no capítulo 62 e depois no 87 para conseguir informações sobre o Selin Bradley. Só situando vocês na situação.**

**[2] Para quem não se recorda, estes dois personagens ficam no mesmo alojamento militar. A confirmação disto é o episódio 37 do Anime, quando eles estão voltando para o dormitório.**

**----**

**Bem, é isto aí. Espero que tenham gostado. Este capítulo é um dos últimos da primeira parte da fic, que vai até o capítulo 6.  
**

**Próximo capítulo: O Vassalo que a Lápide Esconde.**

**Duas lápides, dois mundos diferentes. Histórias contadas por quem os acompanharia fizeram com que Edward e Riza fossem com um objetivo e de lá saíssem com propósitos completamente diferentes.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	5. O Vassalo que a Lápide Esconde

Agradeço a quem tem acompanhado a fic e deixado review.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O Vassalo que a Lápide Esconde.**

_30 de Julho de 1920. Monique, Alemanha._

-Eu não esperava que você viesse, Edward. –a loira levantou os olhos observando o jovem parado à sua frente.

-Eu sinto como se devesse. Você...

-Me lembra muito uma amiga minha de infância. Eu sei. –Anke sorriu amigavelmente enquanto mirava Edward ficar embaraçado com sua interrupção. Ele passava uma das mãos pela franja, retirando-a da frente dos olhos.

-É, e ela sempre ia comigo visitar minha mãe. Ela queria me confortar, apesar de eu mesmo não sentir necessidade daquilo. –Edward comentou entrando em um carro negro após a companheira. Era verdade, muitas vezes, enquanto ele recuperava-se da cirurgia de instalação do auto-mail, Winry ia com ele e Alphonse visitar o túmulo de sua mãe.

Naquelas visitas, ela apertava com cuidado o ombro de Edward e tocava a armadura do caçula. Tudo aquilo em uma tentativa de passar um mínimo de conforto aos dois jovens quando eles próprios pareciam insensíveis àquele fato.

Edward não sabia como seu irmão se sentia, pois Alphonse era incapaz de demonstrar fisicamente suas emoções com aquele corpo. O primogênito, não o fazia, pois achava desnecessário. Sentia-se mais culpado do que propriamente triste. Uma culpa por ter tentado trazê-la de volta e acabado incluindo seu irmão naquilo, arriscando-o.

A própria vida não era importante. E Winry, naquelas visitas, chorava. Chorava por eles que eram incapazes. Havia bloqueado seus sentimentos para poder seguir em frente. Agora, o loiro julgava que deveria acompanhar Anke ao cemitério, e talvez, retribuir a Winry aquele gesto. Poderia chorar pela tristeza reprimida de Anke, a personificação de Winry naquele mundo.

-Senhorita Hans, chegamos. –o motorista comentou ao parar, fazendo com que o loiro despertasse de seus pensamentos. Edward abriu a porta, saindo do automóvel e ofereceu ajuda à jovem, que recusou.

-Vamos, Edward. –ela caminhou com passos pesados para adentrar o terreno murado. Ali, várias lápides se distribuíam. Ela continuou andando como se houvesse feito aquele caminho centenas de vezes e os pés tomassem seu rumo sem consciência.

Estancou após alguns minutos e depositou um buquê de flores à frente de uma lápide. Edward mirou as letras talhadas à pedra e surpreendeu-se. Piscou algumas vezes na tentativa de mudar as letras, mas era nítido que elas nunca deixariam de desenhar aquele nome.

_Alphonse Hans._

_1896-1914._

_Em honra da pátria._

-Sabe, eu venho uma vez ao mês. Pode parecer uma utopia o que estou prestes a dizer. Acredito que você vá me achar um ser humano repugnante depois disto. E se continuar me achando um ser humano. Mas, eu faria qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta e neste momento estou desejando aproximar-me de Deus só para trazê-lo de volta à vida.

-Dá aos homens as ferramentas celestes que ele se afastará disto. –Edward pronunciou enquanto apoiava a mão ao ombro dela mantendo-a próxima em uma tentativa de conforto. – Não a acho repugnante por pensar assim, sei exatamente como está se sentindo. Meu irmão e minha mãe, eu sinto muita falta deles.

-Ed... Eles não vieram à Alemanha com você e seu pai? –Anke perguntou mirando os fatídicos olhos dourados do acompanhante. As pepitas fixavam-se ao nome da lápide.

-Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha seis anos e meu irmão deu a vida dele pela minha. Eu tentei salvá-lo, mas eu não sei se adiantou porque eu acabei tendo de vir para este inferno. –Edward sentiu-se puxado para baixo com delicadeza. Era Anke que havia enlaçado o pescoço dele em um relaxante e apertado abraço.

-Um dia você conseguirá voltar ao seu lar, Ed. Enquanto este dia não chega, você pode contar comigo como seu cais, como uma família substituta, entendeu? –A loira pronunciou em tom nasalado de quem chorava, e Edward logo sentiu seu peito ficar molhado na região onde a face de Anke se escondia.

Passou-lhe os braços pelas costas em tentativa de alento. Sabia que seu gesto não a deixaria mais alegre, mas era uma forma de demonstrar que estaria presente quando ela precisasse.

-Eu sei, Anke. –murmurou para que apenas a loira pudesse ouvir. Edward percebia-se de um modo completamente diferente enquanto sentia o calor do corpo morno de Anke.

Sabia quem ali se encontrava, mas era como se estivesse abraçando sua amiga de infância. Há poucos minutos ele sentia-se derrotado pela lembrança da possibilidade de seu irmão não estar vivo. Todavia, tudo foi esquecido com um inocente abraço, ele só queria continuar daquela forma.

Em sua mente, uma outra vez, a esperança de voltar para casa se intensificou. Quando começara seus estudos sobre mecânica, Edward viu que havia uma chance, ainda que mínima de seu regresso.

Conhecendo a fundo todas as possibilidades que aqueles estudos lhe ofereciam, notou que a tecnologia para alcançar o espaço, que pela idêntica composição química, deveria ligar os dois mundos, era inexistente. Não havia foguetes potentes para aquilo.

Sentindo-se renovado pelo contraído abraço, Edward julgou que não poderia desistir. Se necessário, ele próprio montaria seu transporte para o outro lado da porta.

-Ed? –perguntou alguns minutos depois, mas já com a voz normalizada. –Existe um russo desenvolvendo as mesmas pesquisas que você. Eu irei com você para lá.[1]

Edward sorriu levemente com aquela constatação, sabia que poderia contar com aquela menina. Se estava se sujeitando a ir com ele até um país como aquele, ela o ajudaria no que fosse possível e impossível. Apertou-a mais forte contra si, mas sem machucá-la. Era exatamente este tipo de atitude que Winry teria, fazer o que fosse necessário para ajudá-lo, e sem pensar nas conseqüências.

---

Edward observou por alguns segundos o prato de comida e levantou os olhos a mirar a outra figura que ali se postava.

-Pode dizer o que quer, Edward. –o garoto tossiu engasgando-se pela surpresa de ter sido percebido em sua vontade de falar.

-Já ouvi falar de Konstantin Tsiolkovky?

-O cosmonauta? Não é muito conhecido, mas seu nome começou a ser respeitado ultimamente. Mas não é isto que você quer realmente dizer.

-Irei encontrá-lo, acho que suas pesquisas são muito válidas, posso chegar ao meu mundo assim. Só que eu preciso de um emprego para conseguir dinheiro e viajar. Pai, há como falar com alguém na universidade e conseguir algo para mim? Posso dar aulas por algum tempo, em um mês acabarei meus estudos. –o homem nada disse, parecia pensar sobre o que fazer.

-Você teria de trabalhar muito, vou lhe pagar as passagens e dar algum dinheiro para se instalar. Tome-o como um empréstimo. – Hohenheim completou ao observa que Edward contorcera a face em sinal de que não poderia aceitar nada que viesse dele.

-Darei um jeito de pagar, nem que eu tenha de...

-Devo dizer à sua amiga que você foi fazer o que? –cortou sem querer saber o que Edward ofereceria em troca do dinheiro. Era o mínimo que podia lhe fazer depois de sua ausência, ajudá-lo em pequenos detalhes.

-Anke virá comigo, foi idéia dela.

-Edward, essa menina não é a Winry. Nem estamos do outro lado, onde você pode sair com garotas sem um compromisso. Se viajar com ela dará esperanças falsas.

-Assim como você fez com a mamãe? –Edward elevou seu tom de voz com irritação. Seu pai nada poderia dizer sobre promessas quebradas quando ele próprio sempre o fazia. Saiu da mesa largando o prato praticamente intacto. Anke não era o tipo normal de garota, não pensava naquele tipo de coisa. Winry era assim, porque ela não deveria sê-lo?

---

_27 de Setembro de 1920 – Cidade Central, Amestris._

Riza observou o cão e permitiu-se sorrir levemente. O animal caminhava em círculos ao redor das pernas dela em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção da dona enquanto ela própria caminhava por entre as lápides em tom pesaroso.

-Você é bem feliz sem saber o que está acontecendo, Hayate. –ela comentou desviando a atenção e procurando algum indicador de onde seria a lápide que deveria visitar. Há muito tempo não ia até lá e acabara esquecendo o local exato de onde ficava o túmulo de Hughes.

Não demorou muito a avistar algumas pessoas ali reunidas. O canino latiu como se pedisse permissão de ir até os conhecidos. Fazia sentido que os companheiros estivessem ali. Como desertor, Roy Mustang não tivera direito a um funeral. Havia sido enterrado como indigente. Havia também uma ordem que proibia qualquer militar de visitar o local onde ele havia sido enterrado.

Todavia, Hughes era a pessoa mais próxima de Roy que conheciam, e visitá-lo era como se fosse a despedida que os homens não tiveram de seu superior, seu companheiro, o amigo.

Riza estancou antes de chegar até eles. Ainda não conseguiria suportar os olhares que lhe lançariam em julgamento equivocado. Talvez não estivessem errados em pensar dela daquele forma, nem mesmo a loira sabia se tomara a atitude correta.

-Pode ir, Hayate. –permitiu enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito. Queria ir até eles e contar o motivo pelo qual havia falsamente cooperado com o exército, mas eles não lhe dariam ouvidos.

-É falta de educação visitar um morto e não levar flores. –uma voz a despertou. Riza virou-se a observar quem lhe dirigia a palavra e deparou-se com um homem idoso de sobrancelhas e bigodes completamente brancos, um óculos redondo e de lentes profundas cobria-lhe os olhos. –Tem certeza que está visitando a pessoa certa?

-Queria visitar o cavalo do rei sozinha, mas parece que toda a cavalaria veio ao mesmo tempo.

-Então teremos de esperar um pouco. Mas diga-me, querida, qual o seu nome?

-Riza Hawkeye. –ela disse enquanto observava os quatro homens parados à frente de Hughes. Fuery estava agachado para receber o canino e Breda estava tentando se esconder atrás de Falman, que tentava tranqüilizá-lo. Apenas Havoc permanecia estático e a observava ao longe com algum tipo de dúvida estampada à face.

-Eu tinha a impressão de que ele a mandaria. Venha. Se a trama estiver correta, os outros cavalos irão se afastar de você.

Riza tornou-se repleta de dúvida, seria aquele mais um dos planos de Roy? Afastá-la dos outros companheiros não parecia ser a melhor alternativa, afinal, ele sempre desejou que ficassem juntos em qualquer situação. Havia designado a transferência deles ao comando de outro para que não se separassem.

Todavia, seguiu o conselho do idoso e caminhou até a lápide determinada. Ao que se aproximou, o grupo a cumprimentou e desculpou-se por não poder ficar com ela ali.

-Hawkeye, eu sei que há um motivo. –o pequeno Fuery comentou antes de seguir junto ao grupo, provocando um sorriso na face da mulher. Afinal, nem todos haviam perdido a confiança nela.

Era Fuery, ele podia ser o mais ingênuo de todos, mas já era alguma coisa. Talvez ele tentasse convencer os outros de que ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa, mas nunca trairia Roy, mesmo que ele estivesse morto.

-Parece que alguém ainda confia em mim depois do que eu fiz. –ela sorriu ao idoso que lhe correspondeu o gesto. –Mas, quem é o senhor e o que tem para mim?

-Ora, eu sou o homem a quem o Rei confiou sua vida. Ou sua morte. –Riza ponderou retirar sua arma do coldre, mas preferiu continuar a conversa antes de qualquer ato precipitado. –Sou General Grumman, acredito que já tenha ouvida falar de mim.

-Sim. –sua voz soou seca, mas ignorou aquilo. –Eu me pergunto porquê ele desertaria, possuía um sonho que não deixaria de realizar.

-Mas ele não está largando o sonho dele. O Rei só encontrou um método diferente de se apossar do trono.

-Diferente como? De que modo ele pode chegar ao topo se está morto? Se você o matou? –a loira apertava os braços contra o corpo em uma vã tentativa de controlar-se, sentia a face arder vermelha pela raiva que a preenchia. Toda a sua racionalidade parecia estar se perdendo junto às suas palavras.

-O Rei era um bom e antigo amigo, adorava jogar xadrez comigo, apesar de nunca vencer. Ele sabia que ia ser morto dentro de alguns dias e pediu que eu fizesse aquilo. É melhor morrer pelas mãos de um amigo a fazê-lo pelo inimigo. Querida, para mim, ele está vivo em algum lugar, apesar de eu não poder mais contatá-lo.

-Belas frases de efeito, general. Mas eu tenho de discordar. –Riza passou o dedo aos olhos, enxugando uma lágrima furtiva. -Não existe esta coisa de morrer e ainda assim continuar vivo dentro de nós. A presença de quem morreu não mais irá existir e toda a confiança que ele emana, some rapidamente como se nunca houvesse existido, deixando-nos perdidos.

E era como ela se sentia. Perdida, desnorteada. Sem saber o que e por quem fazer. Deveria continuar a seguir os planos e desejos dele, mas estava tão longe do topo que parecia impossível realizar aquilo.

Não mais enxugava as lágrimas clandestinas que lhe tangiam a face. Deixava-as rolarem soltas com a pureza de uma criança que chora a fim de aliviar-se de toda a dor e sofrimento. Não havia se permitido aquele gesto desde que soubera da morte de Roy, havia até aquele momento uma esperança em ouvir que era apenas um plano a sua morte.

Sabia que seus companheiros o fizeram ao silêncio de suas casas, guardados entre as paredes de seus quartos, um abrigo privativo. Em seus esconderijos, teriam derramado uma ou duas lágrimas clandestinas e em seguida fingindo que nada havia acontecido. Simulariam em público que pouco se importavam.

Todavia, Riza não mais escondia sua tristeza. Estivera com ele poucas horas antes, poderia tê-lo protegido. Roy havia lhe escapado por entre os dedos com tamanha facilidade. Os olhos castanho-avermelhados da loira tomavam a coloração completamente rubra de quem muito chora e sua respiração já se descompassara em soluços.

-Junto deles, morrem sonhos, desejos. Morremos também um pouco. Nós, que amamos em silêncio e às sombras, nunca deixaremos de nos culpar por não ter podido fazer nada. Fará falta ter de procurá-lo todos os dias para mandá-lo trabalhar. Eu tantas vezes apontei minha arma e ameacei atirar só para vê-lo desesperado procurando o que fazer. Daria tudo por outra oportunidade destas.

-Não se preocupe, minha querida. Um dia você vai compreender porque mesmo morto, nosso Rei ainda vive. Aliás, a partir de hoje, vocês cinco ficarão sob meu comando. Algum dia eu farei vocês verem que nem tudo é completamente preto ou branco, na maioria das vezes o mundo é apenas cinza. Assim, a morte não significa o fim de uma existência.

-Devo desconsiderar a ficha de transferência ao Tenente Coronel Armstrong? –ela perguntou ainda sentindo a respiração acelerada e sem ritmo, todavia as lágrimas não brotavam com a mesma facilidade.

-Entregue-as a algum oficial, querida, são para não levantar suspeita. Agora está tudo correndo como planejado.

-Senhor Grumman. –Riza fez uma pausa como se pedisse a atenção do outro. –Não espere que eu vá aceitar suas palavras assim, tão fácil.

E ao que aquilo foi dito, o idoso riu suavemente e em silêncio. Reação que levou a loira a um estado de raiva reprimida, contudo nada fez.

-Não espero. Voltaremos a nos ver em breve, querida. –A loira reprimiu seu ímpeto de repreendê-lo pelo modo como a chamara, não julgava correto um tratamento tão carinhoso e íntimo quando a situação era a que estavam.

Quando deu por si, Grumman já não estava mais ao seu lado e tampouco próximo de sua visão. Ignorou aquilo e abaixou-se de modo a fica na altura da lápide.

-Desculpem-me pelo meu fraquejo. –comentou enquanto limpava com os dedos o caminho úmido das lágrimas que lhe brotaram há pouco. –Virei visitá-los mais frequentemente. E trarei flores, mas agora eu tenho muito a descobrir sobre este Grumman.

----

**[1] O russo de quem Anke fala é Konstantin Tsiolkovky. Um dos primeiros homens a falar sobre foguetes que levassem à lua. Mais tarde, quando o Edward e a Anke forem visitá-lo, eu darei mais detalhes sobre as pesquisas dele.**

**É isto ai, capítulo pequeno este, espero que tenham gostado. Prometo que o próximo será maior.**

**Preview do próximo capítulo: Notificação Pós-Morte.**

**Uma carta, uma foto, uma música, uma mensagem gravada. Mesmo ausente ele lhes daria instruções de como seguir em frente e o que fariam a partir dali. Um novo desafio lhes era proposto, e eles se colocariam a terminá-lo nem que fosse necessário acompanhar o inimigo de perto. E eles o fariam.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	6. Notificação PósMorte

**Capítulo 5 – Notificação Pós-Morte.**

_29 de setembro de 1920. Cidade Central, Amestris._

Respirou fundo enquanto mantinha a mão na maçaneta. Havia nela uma força muito mais forte a impedindo de entrar naquela sala. Estava tudo muito recente ainda e aquela sala lhe faria recordar do assassinado amigo.

Como que em um lapso, Riza empurrou a porta com força, abrindo-a. Tinha de ser daquela forma ou não o faria. Com a porta aberta e os companheiros a olhá-la parada, não haveria escolha se não entrar.

A loira carregava uma caixa envolvida em seus braços. Como havia sido a única a cooperar com as investigações sobre Roy, acabara sendo designada a limpar sua mesa. Não havia confiança nos outros quatro. E sinceramente, Riza não queria fazer aquilo.

Como mandava a hierarquia, eles a cumprimentaram e ela limitou-se a um bom-dia sem emoção. Caminhou pela sala sem conseguir olhá-los, por fim depositou a caixa sobre a mesa do ex-coronel e sentou-se em sua ex-cadeira. Afundou o corpo no estofado negro e respirou profundamente uma outra vez.

O silêncio era total dentro da sala e não havia nenhum trabalho para que eles fizessem. Riza concluiu que falavam sobre ela, ou sobre Roy e só haviam parado, pois temiam que ela também os delatasse.

Sorriu discretamente e inclinou-se para frente a fim de abrir a primeira gaveta, mas foi interrompida pela porta que se abria. De forma rápida, todos se levantaram em uma continência ao observar um pequeno idoso adentrar.

-Bom-dia, General Grumman. –ela falou de maneira altiva. Os outros se tornaram surpresos ao ouvir o nome do velho, não imaginariam nunca que havia sido ele a matar o ex-superior.

Boatos se espalham, e Roy Mustang era o assunto principal dos corredores daquele quartel. Assim, rapidamente, a fama do General Grumman cresceu. Mas o homem era bastante recluso e provavelmente, poucos o conheciam.

Riza o fizera com uma rapidez inacreditável e eles puderam reconhecer o idoso como sendo o homem que a acompanhara ao cemitério no sábado.

O mais incrível, era que um homem aparentemente inocente e de tão cansada face, pudera matar o Flame Alchemist. Um homem considerado como um dos mais fortes do exército. Grumman não parecia ser do tipo que matava, e para falar a verdade, não parecia ser do tipo que tinha força para puxar um gatilho.

-Sente-se, minha querida. –ele demonstrou uma docilidade, algum tipo de afeto que a loira não compreendeu, e menos ainda os outros. Riza falava com o assassino de Roy como se nada houvesse ocorrido. –Nem o corpo esfriou e já mandaram alguém limpar a mesa dele.

Riza levantou os olhos enquanto retirava alguns papéis de dentro da gaveta. Algumas cartas de mulheres, relatórios que ele escondera para poder dormir em vez de trabalhar. Sentiu-se incomodada pelas palavras pouco sensíveis do homem, mas fingiu indiferença.

-Fazer piadas incita o ódio, senhor. Deveria tomar mais cuidado com suas palavras.

-Bela foto. –o idoso comentou ao ver o conteúdo da pilha de papéis, ignorando-a. A loira nem percebera a foto solta no meio de tanta inutilidade. Todos estavam ali. Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Falman, Black Hayate, Riza e Roy. Mas havia um tom hilário naquela imagem.

Com a presença do canino, Breda demonstrava um pânico irracional e estava sendo segurado por Havoc e Falman para aparecer na foto. Ela estava do outro lado e tanto Roy quanto Fuery mantinham sorrisos abertos enquanto posicionavam uma mão, cada, na face alva dela, puxando sua expressão a forçar um sorriso.

Riza tentou sorrir com aquela lembrança, mas o resultado foi desastroso. Seus lábios ficaram contraídos em um falso sorriso, enquanto seus olhos esquentavam marejados e a garganta travava.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? –diferente de antes, sua voz não soou neutra. Havia algum tipo de raiva incontida que se aliava a uma tristeza profunda. Estava farta de fingir que estava aceitando tudo, que não havia ficado chateada. Ela não estava aceitando e definitivamente, triste seria um eufemismo ao modo como Riza sentia-se.

Audacioso era o General Grumman, era o pensamento que Riza não deixava de lado. Havia matado alguém que lhe era importante, e o idoso parecia querer se aproximar dela. Como podia não enxergar que mesmo se Grumman estivesse dizendo a verdade, e Roy o tivera pedido para matá-lo, ela nunca o perdoaria. Se queria ajudar, que o apoiasse em uma fuga, mas não que o matasse.

Mirou fixamente os cansados olhos que se localizavam atrás daqueles óculos redondos. Apenas desviou quando percebeu que seu ato era incrivelmente indelicado e desrespeitoso. Voltara a mirar a foto que o general lhe apontara segundos antes.

Havia sido tirada logo depois que Roy se recuperara dos ferimentos da batalha contra King Bradley. Apesar de tentar sempre manter a postura fria, ela parecia bastante alegre naquela imagem.

E apesar de toda a confusão que se dava na foto, os seis viviam um momento agradável. Alegres por terem contribuído ao bem da nação de Amestris. Não lhes importava que ainda havia muito a ser feito.

Riza fechou os olhos tentando apagar a imagem de sua mente. Era a segunda vez que o perdia. Na primeira, chegara a tempo de salvá-lo. E agora, sentia-se inútil, havia falhado em seu dever como subordinada e como amiga.

Roy já não mais estava com eles. Roy já não mais compartilharia com eles aquela felicidade clandestina, a qual tentava esconder atrás de sua arrogância, mas que Riza conseguia ver brilhar em seus olhos sempre que o encontrava. Roy já não mais preencheria suas vidas.

A loira já não mais conseguia vê-lo, mas cada gaveta estava impregnada pela presença do moreno. Seu cheiro adentrava por suas narinas desde o momento em que pela porta havia entrado. O perfume que tão bem o caracterizava ainda estava grudado àquela cadeira.

Aquele odor que a irritava tanto no dia-a-dia. Quando o moreno adentrava pela porta, todo aquele olor percorria a sala, empestando-a. Aquele cheiro inconfundível do perfume dele, sempre o mesmo, mas que sempre era misturado a uma essência mais adocicada, mais feminina. O cheiro de Roy, sempre acompanhado ao cheiro de sua última acompanhante.

E como Riza odiava aquela mistura que lhe penetrava as narinas. E todavia, parada, com a foto do grupo em mãos, Riza tentava sorver cada partícula daquele aroma. Tentava aproveitar cada gota de remanescente de sua presença, a qual em breve desapareceria como se nunca houvesse existido.

E mantinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça abaixava. Não queria abrir os olhos, sentia-os ardendo. Se os deixasse abertos, teria lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.E eram papéis, fotos, a simples presença do par de luvas extras que ela segurava fortemente entre os finos dedos. Tudo o recordava e a culpa lhe crescia imensamente.

-Só vim trazer um presente, pela sua colaboração. –e foi quando o idoso a retirou de seus devaneios. Ouviu o som estalado de algo se chocando com a madeira da mesa, mas não ousou observar o que lhe havia sido entregue. –Eu posso ter vencido uma partida, mas as peças ainda estão na mesa, minha jovem. Recoloque as peças no tabuleiro e procure-me quando estiver disposta a voltar ao jogo para um xeque-mate.

Uma vez desperta da autocomiseração em que se pusera. Riza ergueu a face e abriu os olhos, voltando a mirar a face inexpressiva do velho.

-General, desculpe-me pelo atrevimento. –o idoso gesticulou indicando que não se incomodaria, talvez estivesse se sentindo um pouco culpado. Balançou a cabeça ignorando aquele pensamento, não seria possível. – Gostaria de compreender de onde vem sua força, vejo que aquele estúpido não lhe deu problemas.

E para sua surpresa, o velho soltou uma breve risada. Arrumou os óculos e tomou a foto do grupo entre os dedos, observando-a uma última vez antes de guardar no bolso.

-Eu armei um bom plano. Uma pena, não tenho mais com quem jogar xadrez. Mustang podia perder sempre, mas me entretinha.

-Não sou tão benevolente quanto ele, senhor. Estou disposta a tentar um xeque-mate. –Riza voltara ao seu tom habitual. Se deveria confiar no general Grumman, ela não sabia. Pouco importava naquele momento. Apenas conseguiu focalizar que se o homem fosse confiável, seria bom tê-lo por perto.

Conquanto o velho fosse realmente um inimigo, mantê-lo próximo seria ainda melhor. Saber seus passos e assim derrubá-lo quando em falso pisasse. Riza estaria atenta.

-Acredito que será uma boa oponente. Espero sua visita. –e dito aquilo, o general saiu da sala fechando vagarosamente a porta.

Deu de ombros ao perceber que ainda não era compreendida pelos companheiros. Talvez algum dia eles percebessem que havia muito mais em suas ações do que a tentativa de safar-se da investigação do exército.

Riza observou o presente deixado por Grumman. Um envelope branco e lacrado. Abriu-o cautelosamente, mas de forma rápida. O conteúdo revelou-se em duas folhas, sendo o primeiro uma carta, onde a loira reconheceu a assinatura do ex-superior e o segundo um relatório. Resolveu-se pela carta.

_Não estou citando nomes, não quero expô-los ao perigo. Acho que não há risco de encontrarem esta carta, certifiquei-me de que chegaria às mãos corretas por vias confiáveis. Não pago para ver._

_Sämisch(1), Werther(2), Tesla(3), Bardo(4) e Häyhä(5). __Devem estar se perguntando que idéia passou pela minha cabeça para tentar algo como esta fuga. Depois leiam a outra folha, vai poupar meu tempo. Sinceramente, eu estou com preguiça de escrever._

_Não se afastem uns dos outros, poucas pessoas são realmente sãs dentro deste país, e o número só diminui se formos contar aquelas em que podem confiar. Se Häyhä agiu conforme eu esperava, deixem de ser estúpidos, ele nunca nos trairia. Aliás, todas as informações que lhe dei são falsas, isto irá despistá-los. Sei que você entendeu que era para contar tudo que sabia._

_E Häyhä, parabéns pela promoção que irá ganhar. Felicite o mensageiro por mim, afinal ele também será promovido._

_Devo ficar um período afastado, então não se preocupem se não surgirem notícias minhas. Não se esqueçam que boatos existem e que metade do que ouvirem não deve ter crédito._

_Não desisti de nada, só achei outra forma de conquistar nosso objetivo. Continuem no exército se assim desejarem, mas parem de me apoiar. Apóiem-se e cresçam juntos, conquistem o topo, seja militar seja politicamente._

_Tesla, descubra onde estão as escutas em nossa sala. Seus estúpidos, cuidado com o que falam, ou vão acabar sendo mortos._

_Termino dizendo que o mensageiro é de confiança, mesmo que cometa alguns erros que vocês vão acreditar como sendo imperdoáveis. Ele ficará com o comando de vocês. Não esqueçam o nome que lhes disse antes de ir._

_Droga. Acho que está começando a chover._

_Fiquei sabendo que há um programa interessante no rádio segunda-feira ao meio-dia. Estação que Werther deve conhecer intimamente. Seria bom se vocês o ouvissem._

-Nada disto importa mais. –Riza levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até os quatro companheiros. Três deles a observavam sem muito gosto, apenas Fuery não se incomodava. Mas ignorou os olhares indiscretos e tentou demonstrar um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que entregava as duas páginas.

Talvez eles compreendessem que ela agira como deveriam tê-lo feito. Não importava. Seria uma pena se eles não a quisessem por perto, mas teriam de suportá-la. A loira não estava disposta a abandonar aquele sonho e se fosse preciso, aproximar-se-ia de Grumman e do alto escalão do exército.

O caso era, se ela cuidasse do exército, quem estaria subindo do lado de fora? Precisava pensar em um nome rapidamente, mas não conhecia ninguém que pudesse integrar aquele mundo político.

Riza voltou à mesa de seu ex-superior e iniciou a retirar o conteúdo que ele guardava em suas gavetas. Levantou os olhos quando Havoc ergueu-se da cadeira e caminhou até o rádio, ligando-o em alguma estação, uma música preencheu a sala.

_derasarenai tsuki no uragawa kokoro no kurayami. Niteru_

_(a face da lua que não pode ser iluminada é como as trevas do meu coração)_

_find you_

_(encontrá-lo)_

_tatakai wo tadashiku tsukaeba yume wa migakareru_

_(e se eu usar o meu esforço de maneira correta o sonho se concretizará)_

_jibun ni mo, dareka ni mo tamesareteru_

_(é posto à prova por alguém como eu)_

_mitasarenai tsuki no uragawa yokubou wo esa ni sasou_

_(o face da lua que não pode ser preenchida seduz as pessoas como iscas)_

_find you_

_(encontrá-lo)_

_ima wa mada hakushi no hyoujou suki ni kaite yaru_

_(a minha face não demonstrou nenhuma expressão ainda, atrevo-me a expressar apenas o que quero)_

_jibun demo, yurusenai kagami no kao_

_(Mesmo eu não posso aceitar a face refletida no espelho.)_

Ao fim, eles se entreolharam. Não acreditavam que Roy os mandara ouvir uma música. Todavia uma voz feminina se fez presente.

-Eu sempre me perguntei qual era o trabalho da imprensa, a imparcialidade quando todos tentariam impor a sua versão. É por isto que vou tocar uma gravação que a estação recebeu pelo correio há alguns minutos. Só um momento. –a voz fez uma breve pausa, neste exato momento os cinco ocupantes pareciam ligeiramente mais tensos. –rodando.

_Quando penso em meu passado, penso nas noites tórridas de verão. Também penso nos rostos temerosos das crianças famintas à beira da estrada, das estrelas que brilhavam cor de sangue, de inocentes descalços afundando seus ingênuos pés na areia ardente e rubra._

_Tenho conhecimento que tomei decisões duvidosas, e, sinceramente, não me arrependo em quase nada. Sei que minhas ações quanto ao assassinato do Füher King Bradley são questionáveis, contudo não é algo de que tenho remorso. Arrependo-me de não ter feito nada por tanto tempo._

_Quando penso nas noites quentes da minha infância, também recordo das noites chuvosas que exalavam sangue em suas grossas gotas. Penso nas centenas de mulheres puras que me miravam sabidas de sua morte e nas lágrimas das crianças em desespero de que tirei a vida. E me pergunto se não deveria ter feito alguma coisa diante de tamanha atrocidade, de atroz extermínio._

_Acredito que a morte de um homem não é um preço justo a pagar por esta pútrida nação embebida em morticínio. A vida de um não é suficiente para encobrir todo o histórico calculista a que o povo foi submetido pelos marechais do exército. Todas as guerras travadas para o benefício de poucos não podem ser esquecidas com a morte de um homem_

_Um homem, um homem certo, no lugar certo, na hora certa._

_Nós, militares, éramos observadores e fomos manipulados a agir de acordo com aqueles interesses, porém observador algum é inocente e ninguém que é manipulado deixa de ser culpado por sua cegueira. Temos olhos e não vemos que erros cometemos, não enxergamos os pecados do mundo que ajudamos a construir._

_Chega um momento em que não há outra alternativa senão empunhar nossas armas, rasgar nossos olhos cerrados e nos forçar a ver algo a que éramos tementes. Não há alternativa senão lutar._

_Quando Amestris não esteve banhada em sangue? Somos uma nação boa que acabou tendo maus líderes? Chego a me perguntar quanto tempo nós iremos sustentar esta teoria, esta desculpa. Meu medo não está em sermos uma nação em guerra, mas que tenhamos participado de tantas guerras que sejamos uma nação de guerra._

_Uma nação de guerra sob governos autoritários. Calados e resignados assentimos cada vida tirada, assinamos cada sentença de morte com nossa falta de ação. E, em definitivo, as mãos deste povo observador não estão menos manchadas de sangue que as minhas experientes assassinas._

_Aos Amestrinos cabra-cega que permaneceram pacientes e conformados com os homicídios. Ao governo da nação, não espere que a minha morte dê fim à sua máquina de guerra. Ao correio ineficiente que demora ao menos setenta e duas horas para entregar um pacote pequeno._

_Roy Mustang._

Riza apoiou a testa em uma das mãos largando um longo suspiro. Sabia que os outros tiveram reações semelhantes à dela. Todavia nenhum deles parecia sentir vontade de dizer algo quanto o que haviam ouvido.

-Eu sempre me surpreendo. –pronunciou ela após alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Acho que ele acertou quando disse que não seria suficiente morrer, principalmente pelo modo como fez este notificado pós-morte, acho que vai convencer algumas pessoas de que estava certo. –Breda comentou também já mais estável do choque causado pela voz do ex-superior dizendo aquelas verdades.

-Espero que isto não perturbe a paz que o parlamento está mantendo. –Falman terminou, entravam todos naquele jogo iniciado por Roy. Fingir-se-iam de bons subordinados ao exército e manteriam a aparência de que confiavam no governo. Cresceriam juntos e tornariam aquele sonho realidade.

* * *

**[1]Os nomes utilizados pelo Roy na carta possuem os seguintes significados:**

**Sämisch foi um jogador de xadrez profissional. Refere-se ao Breda que muitas vezes é visto jogando xadrez no anime e no mangá.**

**Werther é um personagem do livro _Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther_ , um romance. Representa o Havoc, afinal, é marcante o sofrimento dele pelas mulheres, como ocorre no livro.**

**Häyhä, Simo, foi um grande franco-atirador russo. Nem digo que significa a Riza.**

**Bardo é um contador de histórias, capaz de guardar em sua cabeça muitas informações. Seria o Falman, que é quase uma biblioteca ambulante.**

**Tesla, inventor do rádio e vários outros objetos mecânicos. É o Fuery, que tem uma habilidade incrível com máquinas e meios de comunicação.**

**[2] A música tocada é Tsuki no Uragawa, tema do Roy.**

**[3]A gravação feita é inspirada no filme Terra de Ninguém, o filme o qual me inspirou a escrever esta fic. Além disto, um dos parágrafos ali escrito são palavras do Peter Davis, um cineasta americano.**

**

* * *

**

**É isto ai, mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capítulo encerra a primeira parte da fic.  
**

**Preview do próximo capítulo: Ponto de Partida.**

**Roy tentava se organizar em Drachma, reconstruir uma vida enquanto voltava sua atenção ao seu objetivo primordial. Enquanto isto, na Cidade Central, alguns militares receberiam a missão de ir até a fronteira, sem esperar encontrar o homem que um dia fora seu superior e que ele lhes fizesse tamanhas revelações.**

**Deixem reviews, por favor. Faz um ficwritter feliz, e isto significa atualizações mais rápidas. ^^**


	7. Terminus a Quo

Agradeço a quem lê e principalmente a quem deixa reviews.

**Terminus a quo é latim e significa Ponto de Partida.**

**K-chan:** Eu não seria capaz de matar o Roy, não de verdade. Acho que prefiro a minha morte xD Mas eu não achei melancólico o seu review não. Confesso que você tem comentado tanto sobre o caçador de pipas que estou com vontade de lê-lo ^^ Prometo não sumir. Também adoro conversar contigo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Terminus a Quo.  
**

_27 de Janeiro de 1921. Cidade Central, Amestris._

O velho sorriu, mas não um sorriso vitorioso, ou algo assim. Era simples e inocente, apenas um sorriso afetuoso de quem vê algo de seu grado.

-Acho que é um novo empate. –ele pronunciou ao vê-la mexer a última peça. Naquele momento, não havia mais outra jogada a fazer, todas as peças estavam travadas sem poder qualquer movimento. –meu antigo parceiro não era tão bom quanto você, Riza.

-Obrigada, General. –pronunciou a loira sem muito se alterar. Fazia questão de manter uma distância daquele homem e era cordial pela necessidade da situação. Aquele jogo havia se feito habitual entre os dois. Sempre que Grumman necessitava de algo, ele a chama e jogavam enquanto ele lhe dava detalhes do desejado.

Assim, Riza conquistara mais empates do que derrotas, e em tão poucos meses, já havia saído vitoriosa duas vezes. Mais do que Roy conseguira em anos jogando com aquele homem. Mas ela não sentia prazer naquelas vitórias.

Não em vencer um mero jogo. Só sairia triunfante caso a situação fosse real, se em vez daquela peça coroada, a qual atendia por rei, fosse Grumman o real derrotado. E isto não era algo que poderia fazer livremente, assim, Riza contentava-se em derrubar a peça entalhada em madeira.

-Não parece ter gostado do resultado.

-Não é isto, senhor. Eu nunca gostei muito de xadrez, mesmo que seja muito bom para o desenvolvimento de raciocínio lógico. –Riza comentou agrupando suas peças organizadamente e as guardando dentro da caixa de madeira.

-E como o exército, você continua com isso por qual motivo? Vejo que são duas coisas que não lhe trazem alegria. –ela levantou os olhos e em um melancólico sorriso continuou.

-Se pensar pelos problemas que meu nome está envolvido, minha baixa seria considerada traidora do país e eu seria relacionada a pessoas subversivas. –não era exatamente o motivo pelo qual ainda continuava naquela organização, mas não poderia dizer que planejava chegar ao topo no lugar de Roy.

-Eu digo, querida, porque entrou no exército se não lhe agradava o que fazemos?

-Eu costumava acreditar que havia uma pessoa para proteger. Além disto, era a única coisa que eu poderia ter feito. –ela pausou, não precisava ficar dando explicações sobre seus motivos àquele homem. -Desculpe-me, General, não sei ao que esta conversa pode levar.

-Costumo devanear um pouco. Bom, eu pedi que viesse por uma missão. –Grumman levantou-se da confortável cadeira de couro negro e iniciou uma busca por uma pasta dentro de uma das portas do arquivo. –Chame alguns homens de confiança, mas não a quero sozinha com os quatro. Alguém pode achar que está planejando algo. Chame mais dois ou três homens de fora do seu grupo.

-Já imagino quem chamarei. Só preciso da ordem de convocação, se for possível, General. –Grumman voltou-se para ela segurando uma pasta de papel pardo e lhe estendeu.

-Vamos aos detalhes. Recebi informações de um grupo rebelde próximo a Briggs. Estão tentando ultrapassar a fronteira para Drachma e se utilizam de métodos agressivos para tal. Enviei um grupo há alguns dias para neutralizar o grupo, mas por algum motivo ele foi descoberto pelos homens da fortaleza e o grupo está detido. Conseguimos cuidar de quase todos os rebeldes, mas um ultrapassou a fronteira e está se dirigindo para a capital. Quero que seu grupo vá até Drachma e descubra onde este homem está, depois visite a fortaleza e traga meu grupo de volta.

-Parece uma missão bem arriscada, não seria o caso de deixar com um grupo mais qualificado? –Ir até a fortaleza de Briggs não era a missão perfeita, principalmente pelo que sabia dos homens de lá.

-Acho que você tem capacidade. As ordens de convocação estão ai, só preciso que as preencha. Há também algumas informações extras sobre a missão. Alguns cuidados que deve tomar, tempo que pode demorar, hospedarias e o perfil do emigrante.

-Mais alguma coisa, General? –ela perguntou já de pé e com a pasta em mãos.

-Só comente com quem for convocado. Uma missão secreta para o General Grumman, é só isto que você precisa dizer se outra pessoa perguntar.

Ainda que tenha estranhado, Riza nada comentou. Se havia algo que aquele homem lhe escondia, ela tinha certeza. Todavia, pelo histórico de sua relação com o General Grumman, a loira não deu crédito positivo à missão e chegou a cogitar a necessidade de afastar o grupo de Mustang de vez. Bateu uma continência e saiu da sala a passos firmes.

_Dois de Outubro de 1920 – Cidade Central, Drachma._

Observou com bastante curiosidade como era aquela casa por dentro. Apesar de ainda se encontrar na sala, percebeu o quão medíocres eram as instalações, mas nada comentou, afinal, em sua situação não deveria ficar escolhendo. Era também algo que ele poderia pagar, não sabia quanto tempo deveria ter de permanecer escondido e não desejava ter de passar fome ou qualquer necessidade.

Assim, aceitou de má vontade.

-Fox, seus documentos novos. – Roy demorou um pouco a atender o chamado, de fato, seria difícil acostumar-se com o aquele novo nome, mas teria de fazê-lo. –Lembre-se de passar na sede amanhã, vai precisar de um emprego.

O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto largava um longo bocejo, havia dormido muito mal àqueles últimos dias. E com motivos completamente plausíveis. Não deixava de preocupar-se com seus ex-subordinados, pois tinha medo de que eles acabassem fazendo alguma besteira em uma tentativa de vingar-lhe.

Grumman teria de agir rapidamente a fim de protegê-los, pois sozinhos eram alvos fáceis. De qualquer forma, ainda estariam sob vigilância constante do governo e se falassem alguma besteira, poderiam acabar mortos.

-Assim que eu acordar resolvo isto. –Roy respondeu ao oficial que fora designado a lhe instruir naquele país, todavia o homem já não estava ao seu lado. O moreno o encontrou próximo a uma jovem, que considerou com a dona da estalagem.

-Senhorita Elinor, já está sabendo sobre o registro? –a jovem assentiu com um murmuro leviano. O quarto de Roy não poderia constar nos registros para sua segurança e a dos outros hóspedes do local. –Quero que notifique qualquer ato suspeito do senhor Mulder. Este é meu cartão, não pense duas vezes antes de me ligar.

-Não hesitarei. –a jovem permaneceu estática enquanto esperada o comissário sair pelo portal de madeira escura. Em seguida virou-se para Roy que ainda permanecia observando todo o lugar. –Deve estar com fome, o horário da janta já acabou, mas eu abrirei uma exceção já que você não sabia.

-Tem alguma porta nos fundos? –o moreno a ignorou, estava mais ocupado em procurar rotas de fuga do que propriamente comer, mesmo que seu estômago clamasse por alimento.

-Temos sim, uma na cozinha e outra no fim do corredor. –fez-se percebida assim. Elinor não deveria ter mais de vinte anos, provavelmente dezessete. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos, pouco cheios, mas os tinha presos em duas tranças. Era magra e sua estatura não era muito vantajosa, era um pouco baixa para o que costumava ver em Amestris. Não que aquilo fosse incomum.

Todavia tinha algo de cativante, talvez fosse seu sorriso inocente ou os grandes orbes azul celeste que lhe conferiam uma incrível candura. E Roy percebera aquilo com facilidade, e decidiu por uma fala menos agressiva e esquiva.

-Poderia me mostrar depois? Agora, eu aceitaria qualquer resto de comida. –e de fato, qualquer coisa lhe serviria. Fome também era algo que havia enfrentado desde que fugira. Assim que chegara a Drachma teve de permanecer fechado dentro do prédio do ACR [1] e a comida era limitada.

-Já vou trazer. Você teve sorte de o último hospede ter precisado sair, se não teria de ficar com fome ou comer em outro lugar. –Elinor sumiu por uma porta e retornou alguns minutos depois segurando uma bandeja onde se depositava algum tipo de comida e uma jarra de suco. –Então, você é de Amestris, não?

-É. –limitou-se a comentar. Iniciou a comer lentamente, podia estar faminto, todavia não deixaria a educação faltar naquele momento. –Sabe onde tem uma biblioteca aqui perto?

-A biblioteca central fica há algumas quadras, mas já deve estar fechada. O problema é que grande parte é destinada ao governo, então não temos muito acesso aos documentos.

-Isto é um grande problema, eu estou fazendo uma pequena pesquisa e ficará difícil. –em seu tom, Roy não possuía nenhum entusiasmo. Exatamente pelo contrário, o marasmo lhe preenchia por inteiro e toda aquela lentidão e falta do que fazer o atormentavam. Não deixava de pensar em como estariam os companheiros sem ele e se tudo havia ocorrido como houvera planejado.

-Funcionários têm acesso a qualquer área. Mas não diga que eu falei isto. –ela sorriu e sentou-se atrás do balcão que Roy utilizava para comer. Ele largou um sorriso um tanto melancólico ao ouvir aquilo. Havia conquistado um alto cargo em Amestris e acabaria trabalhando como bibliotecário em Drachma, seria uma queda bem alta.

-Obrigado. Dou um jeito nisto amanhã.

---

_Dois de Fevereiro de 1921. Cidade Central, Drachma._

-Fox-san, chegou tarde hoje, não tem mais comida. –Elinor comentou com um sorriso nos lábios ao vê-lo passar pela porta.

-Tem como você me ajudar? Não agüento mais carregar nada. –Roy resmungou largando uma pilha de livros no chão e espreguiçando-se em uma tentativa de provocar uma sensação de maior conforto às suas costas. Estivera carregando livros de um lado para o outro na biblioteca e ainda havia levado para a estalagem oito exemplares incrivelmente pesados.

-Deixe-os aí, já os levo para seu quarto. Se quiser se aventurar na cozinha, sinta-se a vontade. –a jovem riu com a expressão incrédula que Roy estampara em sua face.

-Você é sádica, Elinor. Isto me faz sentir saudades da época em que eu dormia no trabalho e botava alguém para fazer o que eu deveria. –Pronunciou em tom mais alto a fim de se fazer ouvir enquanto estava na cozinha da casa.

-Deixe de ser preguiçoso ou eu ligo para o ACR. Não precisamos de inúteis no país. –ela pronunciou em tom de brincadeira. E já era habitual que ela brincasse com aquelas ameaças, que Roy sabia que não ocorreriam realmente.

Não se fizeram amigos naqueles seis meses, longe daquilo. Roy mantinha a distância adequada da jovem para não envolvê-la em seus planos, arriscando-a. Contudo, muitas vezes precisava falar com alguém a fim de manter sua sociabilidade.

Por outro lado, estava sempre atarefado com sua pesquisa sobre alquimia, e, portanto, acabara não falando com ninguém. Elinor era simpática o suficiente para que pudessem trocar algumas breves palavras todas as noites. Nunca assuntos importantes, falavam sempre trivialidades.

-Tem que parar de me ameaçar com isto. Você está começando a perder credibilidade. –ele comentou enquanto Elinor observava um grupo de sete pessoas adentrar a estalagem.

-Boa-noite, em que posso ajudá-los? –a jovem prontamente os atendeu. A jovem saiu de trás do balcão e correu a retirar os livros que Roy havia deixando no caminho há alguns minutos. Observou pela primeira vez os títulos ali presentes e achando graça de serem livros sobre alquimia e dicionários de códigos, riu.

-Três quartos.

-Aquele homem não podia nos dar um lugar melhor não? Foi escolher logo este fim de mundo. –o homem iria continuar a reclamar, todavia alguém lhe cutucou fortemente com uma cotovelada nas costelas.

-Acho que temos vagas, mas terão de arranjar comida em outro lugar. –Elinor comentou enquanto observava o grupo com curiosidade, todos trajavam um uniforme azul escuro que se assemelhava muito a uma farda. –Vocês são do exército?

-Sim, e então, tem algum quarto?

-Estou procurando. -Resmungou olhando o quadro com as chaves em busca de encontrar habitações livres. –Mas não são de Drachma. Que estranho, não costumamos receber ninguém das forças armadas de outro país.

-Viemos de Amestris. Tem uma chave ali. –a mulher de cabelos negros comentou distraidamente. A atendente tossiu fortemente ao ouvir tais palavras, todavia tomou duas chaves do quadro.

-Só temos dois quartos vagos, o outro está reservado. Acho que terão de escolher outra estalagem. Há uma no final da rua, mas não digam que são de Amestris, a população não gosta muito.

Ao que ela pronunciou aquelas palavras, pode ouvir o som metálico de algo se chocando com outro algo. Elinor suspirou aliviada por acreditar que Fox ouvira sobre a presença de amestrinos na estalagem.

-Algum problema? –a outra mulher, uma loira, perguntou se aproximando do balcão.

-Só uma raposa estúpida que pega os restos da janta. –a mulher parecia compenetrada nos títulos que se encontravam ali. Alquimia, medicina, dicionários.

-Há alguém ferido aqui?

-Não por enquanto, mas se estão aqui, imagino que a guerra vá se instalar uma outra vez. È bom prevenir. –Ligia tinha uma mente rápida e até fora uma boa desculpa para a presença daqueles livros pouco comuns ali. E pareceu funcionar.

-É exatamente para que ela não ocorra que estamos aqui. Boa noite. –e a mulher desviou os olhos um pouco desconfiada. Teria de voltar alguma hora para descobrir o que acontecia ali de tão suspeito.

Ao que o grupo saiu, a jovem jogou as chaves no balcão e caminhou em passos apressados até a cozinha. Antes de entrar, observou o chão completamente sujo de algum tipo de molho acinzentado. Deu um passo e sentiu algo gélido ser encostado em sua garganta e o corpo puxado. Roy a prendera entre um dos braços e o próprio corpo, mantinha uma pistola com o cano em baixo de seu queixo, apontado para cima.

-Eles ainda estão aqui? –ela sentiu-se tremer pelo medo do que poderia lhe acontecer. Balançou a cabeça levemente indicando que não. –Desculpe por isto. Não penso em atirar de verdade. –murmurou ao ouvido dela de modo que apenas Elinor pudesse escutar.

Apenas a soltou quando já havia verificado se o grupo ainda se postava na recepção da hospedaria. Roy logo tomou os livros da bancada e os carregou até o quarto, ignorou sua fome pelo susto de ter sido encontrado. Passou a noite entre os livros, não conseguiria dormir até descobrir quem eram os homens que ali se encontravam.

Completamente exausto pelo dia observou o relógio, constatou que era já quatro da manhã e não havia feito avanço algum. Na realidade, tudo que havia feito até aquele momento parecia ser vão.

Tivera grande sucesso em sua investigação durante sua estadia em Amestris, todavia não pesquisava alquimia ainda, buscava alguns dados sobre os membros do parlamento e os generais do exército e como eles estavam reestruturando o governo.

Todavia, agora que sua busca se limitava à alquimia, tornava-se difícil. Obviamente não seria fácil encontrar material sobre aquele específico tipo, e para falar a verdade, Roy nem sabia o que buscava.

Edward estava vivo, disto ele tinha certeza, portanto não imaginava uma transmutação humana. Mas sabia que o loiro estava impedido de voltar por algum motivo, talvez a história com os homúnculos ainda não estivesse terminada e ele poderia estar fugindo como Roy.

Ou ainda, ter se exilado por própria vontade quando descobrira seu irmão em condições normais. Talvez desejasse afastar-se de tudo que lhe lembrasse o que havia visto durante seus anos como Alquimista Nacional. Podia estar temendo ser perseguido pelo exército, afinal, Edward era procurado quando sumira e podia acreditar ainda sê-lo.

Roy levantou-se da cadeira e buscou uma agenda de números telefônicos, já não havia outra escolha senão a ajuda de sua antiga nação. Puxou algumas roupas de dentro do armário. Tomaria um banho para esconder o cansaço, sairia para o trabalho e no caminho faria aquele telefonema.

Ainda antes de sair, buscou o par de luvas e um isqueiro, apesar do objeto ficar guardado, ajudava quando suas luvas ficavam molhadas, e escondeu por baixo do pesado casaco um coldre com espaço para duas pistolas.

----

_Três de fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Drachma._

Roy observou ao seu redor antes de entrar na cabine. Puxou a agenda do bolso e discou os números desejados. Sabia que seria mais seguro caso telefonasse de dentro da hospedaria, todavia os telefones estavam grampeados. Drachma ainda tinha medo de que ele pudesse ser um espião do país fronteiriço e queria evitar qualquer contato dele com a antiga nação.

Assim, ele caminhou por alguns minutos, fazendo uma rota diferente da habitual. Provavelmente aquele país também tratara de fiscalizar as cabines de telefone mais próximas de onde ele se localizara, ao menos era o que ele faria.

E encontrou uma. Ainda estava escuro quando se espremeu dentro da pequena e estreita cabine. O casaco que utilizava era grosso e acaba dificultando. Esperou que tocasse algumas vezes para ouvir a voz rouca de um idoso.

-Quem fala? –Roy sentiu-se aliviado por ouvir uma voz conhecida após tanto tempo. Forçou a própria a fim de que soasse menos grave que natural, deveria tomar cuidado para não reconhecerem aquela voz.

-Fox Mulder. –percebeu que o homem do outro lado parecia rir.

-Sabia que conseguiria chegar a salvo, mas o que o fez dar notícias?

-Já eu não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria, senhor. Mas não quero arriscar muito tempo, não estou em linha segura. Sejamos diretos, preciso que contate o mais novo e consiga o diário alquímico do primogênito. Peça também que ele desapareça e espalhem-se rumores sobre seu sumiço. Se o primogênito estiver escondido por vontade própria dará um jeito de reaparecer.

-Fox, para quem devo enviar o que conseguir?

-Entre em contato com o ACR e peça informações sobre ele. Com alguma sorte chegará até mim. –Roy olhou novamente ao redor procurando pela presença de alguma pessoa, o que pareceu não encontrar. –Senhor, há algo para me preocupar? Quase tive uma visita inesperada ontem.

-Fique calmo, estão atrás de outra pessoa. –o idoso riu, irritando-o um pouco. Não havia graça em ser um desertor, muito menos quando estava tão próximo de ser encontrado.

-Antes de desligar. –Roy fez uma pausa pensando em como continuar. –como vai a família?

-Estão como deveriam, mas acredito que esteja se referindo a uma pessoa específica, não? –Se Roy não estivesse suficientemente atrapalhado dentro daquela cabine, bem como se o frio não lhe cortasse a face descoberta pelo capuz do casaco, talvez ele tivesse pensado em se acanhar diante da pergunta. Apenas respondeu com um grunhido indecifrável. –Fox, eu diria se prometesse casar com a minha neta quando a encontrasse.

-Acredito que você já fez este pedido ao futuro Füher. Um homem como eu, um fugitivo não pode competir com ele. –o tom usado por Roy tomara a proporção de sua verdadeira voz, todavia em um leve desapontamento.

-Acho que eu ficaria feliz se ela se casasse com o assessor do futuro Primeiro Ministro. –Roy conseguiu esboçar um sorriso por baixo do capuz de pêlos que lhe cobria quase toda a cabeça.

-Obrigado, Senhor Grumman. Olhe-os por mim. –Roy desligou o telefone e abriu a porta da cabine, saiu de lá apressado observando céu. Com pouco tempo de estadia naquele lugar já conseguia perceber quando iria haver alguma das tempestades.

Sentia o vento gélido lhe bater contra o corpo e tentar arrancar o capelo. Cansado de evitar que a peça lhe descobrisse a cabeça, largou-a e continuou seu caminho.

---

_Três de fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Drachma._

-Hawkeye. – o pequeno Fuery a sacudiu levemente pelos ombros. O grupo de militares já havia acordado para iniciar suas investigações, e estava se dirigindo a algum dos locais designados pelo General Grumman ela estancou ao atravessar uma das ruas, parando no meio do caminhando. –Parece que viu um fantasma, você ficou branca de repente.

-Acho que foi exatamente isto que aconteceu. –ela olhou para trás ainda uma última vez e continuou seu caminho. Desde que chegara à cidade sentia algo peculiar por perto, como se estivesse prestes a descobrir algo importante. Como se alguém próximo se fizesse presente.

Na noite anterior era aquele odor conhecido e ao mesmo tempo em que não reconhecia, mas lhe parecia muito habitual. E por fim, quando cruzava a rua, vira aquele rosto. Acreditava que estava começando a enlouquecer de imaginar que havia visto a face de Roy quando ninguém mais o fizera.

Com certeza era uma imagem distorcida pela sua falta de costume àquele frio. Deveria ser apenas um homem de cabelo escuro. Roy estava morto há seis meses e nada poderia mudar aquilo.

-É melhor nos abrigarmos e esperar que a tempestade passe. –comentou a outra mulher do grupo, com cabelos extremamente curtos e marrons, possuía uma pequena pinta em baixo do olho. –Tínhamos de ir até a Biblioteca Nacional, aproveitamos para ficar lá até isto passar. Só temos de andar duas quadras e chegaremos.

-Vá na frente, Tenente Ross. –a mulher tomou a dianteira, sendo acompanhada pelo grupo. Próxima a ela, um dos homens comentou.

-Ainda acho que o Grumman fez isto para dar fim na gente.

-Quieto, Havoc. Você deveria estar acostumado a isto, passamos um ano em Briggs, que é com certeza pior do que esta cidade. –Riza comentou ao loiro.

-Nunca mais saí com meias úmidas. –ele comentou enquanto viravam uma rua e observavam a Biblioteca parecer mais próxima. Uma construção bastante diferente das outras, com uma arquitetura mais clássica que os baixos prédios comuns.

O grupo entrou na construção com rapidez fugindo do frio que lhes afligia.

---

_Três de fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Drachma._

-Fox, está atrasado outra vez. –uma senhora de aproximadamente sessenta anos falou em tom autoritário e forte.

-Desculpe, a tempestade me atrasou. Vou para a minha seção imediatamente, deixei o trabalho adiantado ontem. –Roy retirou o casaco e o pendurou em um cabideiro atrás do balcão.

-Achei alguns livros de seu interesse na P-51B, pode pegá-los antes de começar. –Roy marcou um sorriso na face e puxou a escada de rodas.

-Você é um anjo, Clarice. –ele pronunciou sorrindo e deu as costas andando até o fim do corredor e arrastando a escada até encontrar uma das estantes. Subiu o máximo que o objeto lhe permitira e ficou a observar os títulos que ali existiam em busca de um.

Absorto naquela sua busca, não percebeu quando um grupo de militares entrou no recinto. Não sabia o que aquele livro particular estava fazendo ali, todavia sorriu ao observar o volume em capa negra. Estendeu a mão esquerda a retirar o livro da prateleira e com a outra arrumou a franja que lhe caia insistente à face e impedia sua visualização. Abriu logo nas primeiras páginas sentindo um sorriso brotar em sua face.

A Barreira Universal. Um livro dado como ficcional, falava sobre a existência de um mundo paralelo ao que vivia, onde a alquimia havia sido deixada de lado há séculos e os homens haviam se dedicado à mecânica. Falava sobre um elo entre os mundos. Era aquilo que descobrira sobre o livro, e apesar de parecer surreal a idéia, Roy já estava começando a buscar alternativas pouco convenientes e insanas.

-O senhor vai continuar fingindo que não nos viu? Pelo que eu saiba é responsável por esta área da biblioteca. Terei de avisar meus superiores que a população de Drachma recusa-se a cooperar com o exército de Amestris?

Roy tossiu fortemente ao ouvir aquela voz, não seria possível. Passou os dedos sobre a face, tentando escondê-la, a outra mão pousou no coldre escondido sob a roupa. Em seguida abaixou os olhos.

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Perguntou-se mentalmente ao ver a face aborrecida da militar. Roy sentiu sua face perder completamente a cor ao deparar-se com Riza. Ela poderia não tê-lo reconhecido, logo ele desceu as escadas como se não a tivesse ouvido e começou a caminhar sumindo pelos corredores.

Sabia que ela iria atrás dele. Era óbvio que o fizesse, afinal estava tentando descobrir algo e não era da personalidade dela desistir. Não a queria envolvida em seus problemas, já o estivera suficiente. Era hora de seguir sozinho a buscar o Elric mais velho, não poderia expô-los ao risco que ele correra em Amestris em seus últimos dias lá.

-Eu sei que é você. Eu ainda posso lhe apontar minha arma, seu caminho se desviou e eu tenho o dever de colocá-lo no local. –não, seria ignorância dele ter acreditado que Riza não o reconheceria facilmente. Estiveram tanto tempo próximos, convivendo diariamente, que ela o faria mesmo que houvesse uma gigantesca distância entre ambos.

Ela não o deixaria ir sem buscar explicações, e sinceramente, ele não queria que ela se fosse. Tivera medo do que poderia lhe acontecer, bem como temia de semelhante forma pelos outros subordinados. Mas era ela, era diferente quando a envolvia.

Não chegou a pensar no motivo de ela estar ali, ou o que aconteceria se descobrissem que haviam se visto. Sentiu-se temeroso de que ela estivesse irada pela sua mentira, pela sua fuga, e principalmente, pelo modo como manipulara sua morte até mesmo a eles, que cegamente o seguiriam.

-Fox Mulder. Bibliotecário da seção estrangeira da biblioteca central de Drachma. Não tenho autorização para falar com civis ou militares de Amestris sem a presença de um membro do governo de Drachma. Agora, o que faz aqui, Hawkeye?

-Idiota. -a loira resmungou enquanto afundava sua cabeça no peito do moreno e o abraçava. -eu pensei que estivesse morto. O General Grumman disse que o encontrou e que você reagiu, sendo obrigado a matá-lo.

Roy sentiu-se atônito ao que se percebeu rodeado pelos braços dela. Só pode corresponder o gesto enlaçando-a com uma mão na cintura e a outra em sua nuca a afagar-lhe levemente o cabelo desmazelado pelo vento da tempestade.

Sabia o risco que era ser encontrado daquele jeito, mas estava disposto a arriscar. Durante aqueles seis meses, Roy vivera sob constante ameaça e a proximidade da mulher lhe transmitia uma sensação de que tudo havia se extirpado.

-Não há futuro no nosso sonho se o parlamento continuar.

---

_Três de fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Drachma._

-Tem certeza que é aqui? –perguntou Breda enquanto observava o tipo de local indicado no verso do bilhete que Roy dera a Riza mais cedo naquele dia. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo assim não deixou de perceber o quão sujo era o local, provavelmente freqüentado pelos mais baixos tipos de gente.

-Não haverá como voltar atrás, Tenente Ross e Sargento Broch. –O loiro, Havoc, comentou. – Terão de confiar em nós ou voltem à hospedaria.

-Independente do que for, já vi todos vocês em ação anos atrás. Sei que há algo razoável. –o homem comentou.

-Não devo esquecer que somente vocês confiaram quando fui acusada do assassinato do Tenente Coronel Hughes. Minha chance de retribuir.

-Escolheu as pessoas certas, Riza. –a loira sentiu um toque no ombro partindo de seu companheiro de cabelos grisalhos e sorriu. Tudo parecia voltar a algum tipo de normalidade, ainda que discreta. Abriu a porta e entrou, sendo seguida pelo grupo. Sentaram-se a uma mesa.

-Ainda faltam alguns minutos. –Riza comentou enquanto tamborilava com os dedos na madeira da mesa. Sabia que receberiam uma explicação bastante plausível para toda aquela história.

Pouco tempo se passou e observaram pelo vidro alguém aparecer, observou ao redor e entrou. Era Roy, que quase recuara ao observar duas cabeças a mais no grupo, todavia ao perceber quem eram, continuou.

Retirou o capuz que lhe protegia a cabeça do frio e aproximar-se-ia da mesa quando um dos homens se levantou e caminhou até sua direção. Sorriu tentando parecer casual.

-Quanto tempo, Havoc. –pronunciou ao homem antes de sentir algo se chocar com sua face. –Certo, eu mereci isto, mas se tentar de novo, vou ser obrigado a revidar.

Havoc lhe atingira certeiramente com um soco em sua face, algo que provavelmente permaneceria marcado. Sentia a região latejar, contudo ignorou e passou pelo ex-subordinado.

Não ousou se sentar, permaneceu de pé enquanto examinava cada face surpresa. A maioria dali já havia percebido que ele estava vivo, porém não conseguiam acreditar em seus olhos.

-Acho que nos deve uma explicação por toda a farsa, não? –Riza perguntou em tom natural, não parecia estar irritada. Provavelmente a felicidade de vê-lo era maior do que aquilo. Sentou-se entre ela e o Fuery, largou um largo suspiro de exaustão e continuou.

-Há algum outro grupo do exército? E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –havia ignorado completamente a pergunta. Apesar de que sua posição não estava propensa a perguntas daquele tipo, em seu tom autoritário, ele as fazia com a expressão menos surpresa se comparada à de quando encontrar Riza mais cedo. Sustentava estampada em sua face uma irritação gritante, que podia até carregar um leve desespero escondido.

Ross e Broch estavam chocados de mais para tentar falar, de certo, não imaginavam que acabariam sendo expostos a algo daquela proporção. Ao mesmo tempo, os outros cinco entreolhavam-se a perguntar silenciosamente quem falaria.

-Grumman me deu liberdade de formar uma equipe confiável para esta missão. Viemos investigar... Qual é a graça, senhor? –Riza parou de falar quando percebeu a risada do moreno chegar aos seus ouvidos. Roy ria como há muito não se permitira fazer.

-Ele é um homem interessante. –respondeu após alguns segundos. –Continuem com o que vieram fazer, era só isto que eu precisava saber. E, acho que vocês precisam dormir um pouco, estão começando a ver fantasmas.

Roy levantou-se, deveria ir embora. Tudo o que necessitava saber era se o exército possuía alguma pista dele, todavia fora Grumman que os enviara em uma atitude impensada. Não podia se dar ao luxo de compartilhar seus pensamentos com eles, seria demasiadamente arriscado para todos os envolvidos.

-Perdoe meu atrevimento, mas já estamos envolvidos nisto. Arriscamos nossas vidas e o mínimo que nos deve é uma explicação. –Roy soltou um bocejo e voltou a se sentar. Provavelmente o grupo iria atrás dele até descobrir tudo que deveriam saber.

-Sou eu quem devo desculpas, senhorita Ross. Não vai demorar muito tempo para o país voltar ao que era. O parlamento se tornou muito radical e em breve não conseguirão mais esconder o homicídio de vários oficiais. Talvez não tenham percebido, mas muitos dos envolvidos com o antigo governo decidiram-se pela aposentadoria. Suspeito, não?

-É uma maneira fácil de ganhar apoio da população, não há ninguém com força para se opor. –Breda comentou em tom baixo, mais para si do que para os outros.

-Não é de todo ruim, todos eram generais que sabiam e compactuaram por livre arbítrio. Mas muitos escaparam por subornos, o parlamento acabou absolvendo coronéis e oficiais mais baixos que sabiam, alegando que agiam por ordens superiores. Mas isto não foi noticiado, ainda. O caso é que isto virá a ser exposto e o exército tentará tomar o poder outra vez.

Roy pausou observando os companheiros em tentativa de perceber se estavam compreendendo tudo. Bocejou uma outra vez, o sono da noite não dormida começava a lhe afligir e aquilo não era bom, odiava dormir profundamente, ficava completamente desprevenido.

-Mas você não pôde alegar subordinação porque foi exatamente ao contrário. –Roy observou Falman comentar e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Grumman tem buscado reunir apoio dentro do exército para formar uma força suficientemente grande e forte a combater o golpe que se vai tentar se instalar. Tenho certeza que ele tem feito algumas viagens pelo país. Seria bom se vocês tentassem conquistar cargos de poder logo, assim poderiam ajudá-lo. Além disto, ele não é muito novo, logo, precisará de um sucessor. É quando Häyhä[2] deve pressioná-lo, ele vai escolhê-la.

-Como? –Riza perguntou sem compreender o motivo de ser ela a escolhida para aquilo. Era apenas uma oficial intermediária[3], nada que pudesse significar para a escolha de um cargo tão alto.

-Isto eu não posso dizer, tenho certeza que ele contará quando julgar necessário. Não devo me intrometer neste tipo de assunto delicado. Continuando, devem conquistar, a qualquer custo, patentes superiores.

-Então não haverá problemas se conseguirmos manter o parlamento do modo como está? –Broch perguntou. Permanecera calado como muitos ali e resolvera dar sua opinião.

-Infelizmente não. Peçam ao Grumman por uma explicação mais detalhada, mas pelo que me disse, o gabinete sairia lucrando com uma guerra em curso. Nesta parte que estou trabalhando. Acredito que não há alternativa senão aquele garoto.

-Quem? –apesar de ninguém ter gritado, a resposta foi pronunciada em alto tom por quase todos, chamando a atenção de alguns clientes do estabelecimento. Riza, no entanto, permanecera calada pensando.

-Melhor pedirmos alguma coisa para não parecermos suspeitos. –o moreno comentou enquanto fazia um gesto com a mão indicando a algum atendente que desejavam beber algo. –Não precisam tomar nada.

Poucos segundos depois alguém lhes entregou algumas canecas de conteúdo líquido espumante e amarelado.

-Está falando que sabe onde ele está? –novamente, Maria fizera sua voz expor suas questões. Apesar do susto inicial, só havia um garoto pelo qual Roy pudesse estar atrás. O moreno calou-se, não sabia exatamente o que responder. Acreditava que Edward estava vivo, mas não podia provar, bem como não sabia como encontrá-lo. Sorveu um largo gole do líquido da caneca e continuou.

-Espero que sim, é nossa única chance.

-E o que pretende fazer quando encontrá-lo? –Havoc perguntou. –Se está vivo, não acho que queira ser encontrado. Ninguém se esconde tanto tempo e quando chamado aparece.

-Vou inseri-lo no parlamento, fazê-lo crescer e torná-lo Primeiro Ministro. Depois, nós instalaríamos a democracia. Assim, talvez os tempos sejam menos violentos. –terminou de beber o líquido de sua caneca e pousou-a na mesa com força. –Esqueçam tudo o que foi dito aqui. Apenas dêem o devido apoio ao Grumman e tudo correrá bem.

-Tenho de dizer que tenho uma ótima memória. –Falman pronunciou enquanto os outros pareciam assentir o mesmo fato. Roy não pareceu se importar muito, apenas observou o relógio e levantou-se.

-Então acabarão mortos antes do tempo. Tenho de ir. –pronunciou a última parte já se dirigindo até a porta e quase saindo por ela, o que fez logo depois.

O grupo terminava a bebida em silêncio, tentando assimilar ainda tudo o que lhes fora dito.

-Não me esperem, voltarei sozinha. –Riza puxou seu casaco, vestindo-o enquanto levantava-se. Saiu rapidamente pela porta e observou ao redor procurando pela figura de Roy. Ainda havia muito a ser explicado e ela não se calaria até que soubesse de tudo. Seu olhar encontrou a silhueta dele no fim da rua já, e ela desatou em passos apressados em sua direção. –FOX!

* * *

[1]Alto comissariado aos refugiados.

**[2] Riza=Häyhä**

**[3] oficial intermediário, seria capitão. Lembrem-se que a Riza deveria receber uma promoção pela sua colaboração à suposta morte do Roy.**

* * *

**É isto ai, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Como eu disse, este foi o capítulo final da primeira parte da fic. Agora as coisas vão ficar mais conturbadas.**

**Próximo capítulo teremos a aparição de três personagens conhecidos. Alphonse, Izumi e Scheska.**

**Capítulo 7 -Ratione Personae/ Em Razão da Pessoa:**

**Uma breve conversa travada entre Roy e Riza. A decisão de um menino quanto ao que fazer dali em diante. A visita à Fortaleza impentrável de Briggs.**

**Sabem, deixem reviews, por favor.  
**


	8. Ratione Personae

**Respondendo ao review:**

**K-chan:** Nossa, amo saber que está gostando. Aliás, a ação desta fic ainda não começou. Não mesmo. Só irá começar de verdade quando a guerra estourar. Opa, falei de mais =p Bem, tenho de dizer que este capítulo veio rápido, mas também já estava escrito. ainda pensei em dividí-lo, mas achei melhor deixar assim mesmo. E quanto ao vestibular, eu tenho certeza que vou me dar bem, mas fico feliz que esteja torcendo por mim. Vou tentar comprar o caçador de pipas, todos me dizem o quão bom é, mas nunca consegui ler. Você conseguiu me convencer a comprar. xD E como eu disse no outro dia, precisava de algo para ler. Teremos sempre oportunidades de conversar, até mesmo porque eu adoro conversar contigo. Tb amo essa música, achei que ficou ótima na abertura de fma. Beijos, guria! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Ratione Personae / Em Razão da Pessoa**

_-Não me esperem, voltarei sozinha. –Riza puxou seu casaco, vestindo-o enquanto levantava-se. Saiu rapidamente pela porta e observou ao redor procurando pela figura de Roy. Ainda havia muito a ser explicado e ela não se calaria até que soubesse de tudo. Seu olhar encontrou a silhueta dele no fim da rua já, e ela desatou em passos apressados em sua direção. –FOX!_

_Três de fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Drachma._

Riza clamou por ele em uma tentativa de ser ouvida. Não soube dizer se ele diminuíra a velocidade de seus passos por tê-la ouvido ou se o fizera por vontade simples. Mas ele o fizera e em pouco tempo, no ritmo que ela mantinha o alcançou.

-Então, fale. –mas o tom dele não era autoritário, e a loira poderia observar até ver surgir em sua face um pequeno sorriso de alegria. Diferente do habitual arrogante, apenas uma mínima felicidade tentando fingir não existir.

-Não queria falar antes porque todos estavam presentes, mas não acha que trazê-lo de volta –Riza pausou procurando pelas palavras corretas. – Ele se ofereceu pela vida do irmão, a troca equivalente. Uma vida por outra. Como planeja trazê-lo de volta? Não me diga que está pensando em uma transmutação humana!

-Não estou. Já mexemos muito com isto para saber o quão perigoso é. Também não estou procurando a pedra como está pensando em perguntar.

-E como pensa trazê-lo de volta sem isto?

-Ele não está morto, Riza, e por algum motivo está impedido de retornar. É apenas isto que posso lhe garantir. –ouviu-a respirar profundamente como quem se alivia de um peso muito intenso. –Onde vocês estão hospedados, posso levá-la até lá.

-Não deveria ser ao contrário? –Roy sorriu com aquela pergunta.

-Eu conheço a cidade. Seria muito perigoso deixá-la sozinha em um local desconhecido.

-Neste caso, estou com você. –Roy esboçou uma confusão em sua face visível, a sobrancelha arqueada demonstrava toda a surpresa pelas palavras da loira.

-Não deveria se colocar em risco, quem melhor do que você para cuidar da nossa frente no quartel?- o moreno fez cessar seus passos e virou-se de modo a ficar de frente a ela. Viu os olhos de Riza se estreitarem em sinal de nítida obstinação, mas ignorou seu significado, ou fingiu fazê-lo. Sabia que sua perseverança era aquilo que mais gostava e mais odiava nela. –Você não tem mais obrigação de colocar sua vida em prova pela minha. Aceite isto, Riza.

A loira também já não caminhava, apenas sorriu levianamente em um ato vão de demonstrar felicidade pela preocupação dele. Contudo, o único que expressou foi uma oprimida tristeza pela necessidade incondicional e negada de aproveitar cada segundo de sua presença.

-Eu tenho consciência das minhas decisões, senhor. –rapidamente ela desviou o olhar para o chão. –Não acredito que algum de nós suporte perdê-lo novamente. Se desejar, que não seja eu, mas não permaneça sozinho sem alguém para protegê-lo.

Talvez não fosse exatamente o que ela queria dizer, bem como não fosse o que ele desejava ouvir. E apesar de ser provavelmente ela quem não suportaria, o moreno pareceu ceder com aquela declaração.

-Só você entende algo sobre alquimia e preciso de uma segunda opinião. –ambos sabiam que aquilo era um pretexto. Se ela necessitava senti-lo vivo por mais alguns minutos, ele precisava da presença de um ser conhecido e amado. E nenhum dos dois se incomodou com o fato de que aproveitar-se da comparência do outro poderia demandar tão pouco tempo. Era o suficiente naquele momento.

Quando Roy ousou entrar pela porta da estalagem, Riza o segurou, impedindo-o. Parecia temerosa de algo.

-Ela pode me reconhecer. Estive aqui ontem. Entre primeiro e arranje uma forma para eu fazê-lo. –o moreno pareceu se sentir ligeiramente constrangido por não ter pensado naquilo antes, mas conseguiu escondê-lo muito bem. Apenas acenou com a cabeça em afirmação e entrou pela porta que possuía sinos para indicar quando alguém chegava.

Xingou aquele maldito sino ao ouvir seu som estridente. E continuaria ali a fazê-lo se não tivesse de procurar por Elinor. Não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de reconhecer Riza, havia demorado semanas para gravar a face dele. Também não achava que a garota fosse delatá-lo, mas não precisava arriscar.

Observou se ela estava por trás do balcão de madeira escura, buscou-a na cozinha e por sorte ela não estava ali. Mirou o relógio e constatou que àquela hora, a jovem já deveria estar dormindo. Ele havia passado muito tempo com os antigos companheiros e não percebera que já passava da meia-noite. Também, saíra da biblioteca às vinte e duas, natural que demorassem um pouco com todo aquele esclarecimento.

Voltou-se à porta da estalagem e segurou Riza pelo pulso, em uma tentativa de apressá-la. E seu gesto não era brusco ou violento, apenas a segurava com mínima força e extrema cautela. Viraram em um corredor e pararam em frente à terceira porta. Roy a destrancou e deixou que a loira entrasse primeiro.

Era com certeza menos bagunçado do que a mulher esperava. A cama, simples, de solteiro ficava encostada à parede para dar mais espaço ao aposento. Uma escrivaninha com pilhas de livros, papéis e jornais. E por fim, um armário pequeno.

-Por onde começo? –perguntou ao ouvir o trinco da porta se fechando. Roy caminhou até a escrivaninha e procurou algumas folhas específicas e a entregou.

-Quando cansar, pare. O general Grumman deve ter lhe dado o tempo que precisasse. –Roy deu alguns passos deitando-se na cama de qualquer jeito, metade do seu corpo estava para fora do colchão.

-Acho que você sabe a razão do meu tratamento diferenciado por parte dele, estou certa? –Riza virou a face de modo a encará-lo, Roy mirava o teto enquanto bocejava longamente.

-Não gosto de falar disto, não é um assunto que me diga respeito. –A loira não o achou convincente e, portanto, caminhou até ele e fixou seu olhar na face sonolenta e ligeiramente irritada dele.

-Mas tem relação comigo, se sabe o motivo, é obrigação sua me dizer. –Roy largou outro bocejo enquanto saia de cima da cama e deitava no chão encarpetado. Sabia que em algum momento a loira se sentiria cansada e tentada a dormir, não podia deixar que ela tomasse o chão.

-Obrigue-me. –pronunciou esboçando um sorriso arrogante, que Riza retribui em semelhante expressão enquanto puxava uma pistola do coldre e mirava no centro de seus olhos. –Você não vai atirar, nem tentará sair pela porta com raiva.

Riza guardou a arma com irritação e sentou-se à cama enquanto voltava sua atenção aos papéis entregues por ele há poucos minutos. Tentava concentrar-se, mas a raiva lhe consumia internamente, ele sabia tudo sobre ela e seu modo de agir e aquilo lhe incomodava em absoluto.

Retirou as folhas da frente de sua face e buscou seu olhar para repreendê-lo por ter começado aquele assunto e talvez assim descontar um pouco de sua ira, conseguindo voltar a se concentrar em seguida. Todavia o encontrou sentado e encostado à parte, com um sorriso tolo na face enquanto a observava fixamente.

-Qual a graça? –perguntou se irritando ainda mais.

-Estava com saudade de vê-la irritada, adoro quando fica assim. –Ela o repreendeu com um olhar sério e voltou sua atenção ao papel. –Veja, cada vez melhor.

-Você tem que levar tudo na brincadeira sempre? –Resmungou furiosa ainda a mirar as palavras escritas na folha. Desistiu de tentar repreendê-lo quando o percebeu sorrir ainda mais estupidamente.

-Você já é séria de mais para nós dois, Riza. Boa noite. –não recebeu como resposta um "boa noite", mas não ligou, sabia que Riza poderia parecer irritada, porém, no fundo, estava radiante por tê-lo encontrado, e apenas aquilo importava. Deitou-se novamente e retirou a máscara que lhe cobria a face esquerda e fechou os olhos a dormir.

Poucos minutos depois, Riza terminou a primeira página e não pôde repreender-se por não encontrar nada que levasse àlgum tipo de conclusão. A não ser que Roy mexia com algo muito delicado. Lançou um olhar ligeiramente preocupado a ele, que já dormia profundamente.

A loira estremeceu pelo frio e apertou o casaco sobre o corpo. Pensou em Roy, que provavelmente também compartilhava da mesma sensação, até mesmo porque, ele dormia no chão. Levantou-se puxando o cobertor da cama, que logo o jogou estendido sobre o corpo do moreno.

-O que você seria sem mim... –Riza deixou-se murmurar enquanto observava mexer-se em uma tentativa de encontrar uma posição confortável. Não reprimiu um sorriso ao vê-lo daquela forma, parecia uma criança que a mãe cobria durante a noite com medo de que uma gripe assolasse sua cria.

Ainda havia muito a fazer. Sentou-se novamente à cama e voltou sua atenção às folhas. Algo lhe havia despertado maior curiosidade, e fixou seu olhar em um desenho. Provavelmente algum tipo de círculo de transmutação, e ela conseguiu reconhecer muitos dos símbolos ali usados.[1]

Levantou-se de um salto procurando uma folha limpa e algo com que pudesse escrever. Roy dissera que não estava mexendo com transmutação humana, mas ela podia ver claramente que suas pesquisas convergiam para aquilo. Não da forma como vira na casa dos Elric's há dez anos. Não passava perto da complexidade daquelas inscrições talhadas no chão de madeira.

Era mais puro e mais simples, todavia ainda era aquele tipo proibido. O tabu, Roy estava disposto a quebrá-lo. Com um lápis que encontrou redesenhou os símbolos do círculo em uma página em branco, de modo a observá-los mais claramente.

Quando ele acordasse teria de explicar cada detalhe daquilo. Por hora, terminaria de examinar o conteúdo total que lhe fora entregue.

Quando o relógio marcou cinco da manhã Riza terminava sua examinação. Não havia encontrado mais nada que lhe tivesse assustado. A maioria do conteúdo era uma extensa relação de livros, havia também alguns outros símbolos e círculos mais simples, bem como anotações sobre os seus significados.

Pousou a pesquisa dele em cima da cama e aproximou-se do homem desacordado. Não compreendia como ela conseguia dormir tão profundamente quando exposto a risco tão grave.

A nova rotina dele lhe era desconhecida, mas sabia que ele possuía um trabalho e que chegava cedo neste. Conclusão que tirara quando o encontrara no dia anterior, não passava das sete da manhã.

Assim, deveria acordá-lo de modo que não se atrasasse. Abaixou-se ao seu lado, permanecendo ajoelhada, e o segurou pelo ombro.

-Roy, acho que está na hora de você acordar. –comentou em tom baixo enquanto o sacudiu levemente, mas a resposta veio quando ele se virou para o outro lado a recusar seu chamado. –Eu tenho de ir, devem estar preocupados por eu não ter voltado ainda. Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde, no mesmo lugar. Agora trate de ver se não há ninguém no caminho para eu poder sair daqui.

O moreno apenas virou a cabeça e com os olhos semi cerrados a observou por alguns segundos. Murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível e virou-se novamente, desta vez, de modo que estivesse de frente para ela.

-Hoje eu não trabalho, deita e dorme também. –resmungou jogando o braço em cima dos olhos a tampar a claridade que alguma hora viria. Riza, porém, segurou-o e retirou o braço de sua face.

-Vai acabar com seu olho bom desta forma.[2] –ele sorriu enquanto espreguiçava-se. Aproveitou-se da breve distração dela por ter conseguido que acordasse e a puxou de modo a desequilibrá-la. Riza não caiu completamente, apoiou-se com as mãos no chão e o mirou com uma expressão de raiva. –Se está tentando me beijar, conseguiu ficar ainda mais descarado.

-Valeu a pena tentar, desculpe. –pronunciou em um tom que tentava parecer divertido, mas que somente soou como uma leve frustração. Passou os dedos por uma mecha loira e a colocou atrás da orelha dela. Riza afastou-se enquanto se sentava ao lado do moreno. –Foi besteira minha pensar que você pudesse ter mudado de idéia.

-Pensei que esta sua vontade tivesse ficado no passado. –comentou observando o modo como ele se transformara por suas palavras. Sentiu-se culpada por falar daquela maneira que tanto incomodou e esboçou um sorriso reconfortante enquanto afagava os fios negros de seu cabelo.

-Sentimentos nunca ficam no passado, é algo que sempre volta para nos assombrar.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Eu virei uma assombração? –ela fingiu-se chateada, porém sorriu ao dizê-lo.

-Sou eu quem está morto, esqueceu?

-Eles podem me esperar mais algum tempo, volte a dormir. –Riza desviou o assunto, não queria falar sobre aquilo. Acabaria por ser recordar que poucas horas depois teria de fingir que não havia visto e que ele novamente estaria morto para eles e ficariam sem notícias. A loira levantou-se e largou o corpo na cama com a face enfurnada no colchão.

-Você é a primeira mulher que dorme no mesmo quarto que eu sem ter nada comigo. –ele comentou observando o modo como ela parecia cansada e tentava ignorar o que ele dizia.

-Eu sei, Roy. –a voz dela foi abafada pelo colchão, mesmo assim foi compreensível a ele. O moreno pôde sentir a mão dela novamente lhe tocar a cabeça a brincar com seu cabelo. –Volte a dormir. Aproveite enquanto eu estou aqui para tomar conta de você.

O moreno rapidamente voltou a cair em sono profundo enquanto sentia os dedos finos de Riza lhe passearem pela cabeça. Ela, porém, permaneceu desperta por mais alguns minutos.

Virou a face de modo que pudesse observá-lo e vendo-o dormir tão serenamente chegou à conclusão de que algo necessitava ser feito. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho por mais dia que fosse, muito menos pelos meses que decorreriam até que Roy descobrisse uma forma de encontrar Edward.

Aquela missão que não passava de uma fachada para o encontro do grupo com o moreno deveria acabar prontamente. Ao que voltasse a encontrar com seus companheiros, terminaria aquilo indo de encontro a Briggs conforme ordenado por Grumman.

Provavelmente havia algo a ser visto lá e se não estivesse enganada, Olívia Mila Armstrong ainda era General-de-exército lá. Já estivera sob comando dela quando cursara Academia Militar de Formação de Oficiais [3]. Além disto, sabia que ela aparentava um ódio profundo por Roy, e que, porém, não passava de uma mentira. A mulher estaria disposta a cooperar com eles.

No momento, era o único que poderia fazer, mas ainda pensaria em uma forma de ajudá-lo mais diretamente. Nem que para isto, ela também necessitasse morrer.

Passou a mão acariciando o contorno do rosto inerte dele e deixou-se sorrir tristemente. Ainda estava muito cedo para demonstrar retribuir tudo o que ele sentia, não era o momento apropriado com toda aquela conturbação. Talvez no futuro, quando a situação não estivesse tão perigosa a ele.

Quando o risco de morte não os assolasse a cada esquina dobrada, quem poderia dizer? Perguntou-se ainda a observá-lo. Era certo que daria sua vida pela dele se assim pudesse realizar. Porém não se perdoaria se o fizesse criar mais afeto por sua pessoa, e assim, no momento em que ela o devesse proteger, Roy morresse por ela.

Não, era melhor, que por algum tempo aquilo se mantivesse no nível que estava. A amizade simples, com ela a lhe cuidar as costas.

* * *

_Três de Fevereiro de 1921 – Dublin, Amestris._

A jovem de cabelos castanho escuro parou observando uma última vez a placa que anunciava o nome do local. Então era aquilo, respirar fundo e entrar. Mesmo que desejasse não ter de encará-lo e realizar a sua missão, tinha de fazê-lo.

Empurrou a porta de vidro e encontrou uma mulher alta e magra, com os cabelos negros contrastando com a face clara. Reconheceu-a imediatamente.

-Izumi Curtis? Nunca fomos apresentadas, mas eu a conheço de vista.

-O que o exército quer comigo? –a mulher observou a outra com determinado asco e raiva, fazendo a militar ficar completamente constrangida dentro de sua farda.

-Na realidade, eu sou uma antiga conhecida dos Elric's e precisava falar com o Alphonse. Winry-chan me disse que ele estaria com a senhora. –com a pronuncia do nome de Winry, a mulher pareceu ceder ligeiramente ao objetivo da desconhecida. –Desculpe, que falta de educação a minha. Eu sou Scheska.

-Al está lá atrás, pode ir. –Scheska arrumou os óculos na face, chamando a atenção para sua expressão que era de tristeza. Antes que ela cruzasse a porta foi chamada. –A notícia não será agradável, estou certa?

A de cabelos castanho confirmou com um aceno de sua cabeça e atravessou a porta. Buscou com os olhos pela figura do garoto, mas não o encontrou.

-Alphonse?

-Eu. –a voz de um garoto pôde ser ouvida por trás de alguns livros, e a mulher andou até ele com calma. Alphonse possuía em sua visão alguns papéis anotados e mantinha um livro aberto, mas olhou para cima de modo a encarar aquela que se aproximava. –Scheska, quanto tempo. Sente-se! Aconteceu algo?

O loiro então começou a arrumar espaço na mesa, agrupou livros e folhas em um canto, deixando um espaço livre para a morena, que se sentou em uma cadeira.

-Sabe, Alphonse, seu irmão era Alquimista Federal. –Scheska pausou tentando escolher as palavras corretas a usar, não queria acabar o incomodando com um assunto que todos evitavam falar na frente dele. –E suas pesquisas deveriam ser relatadas ao exército em mínimos detalhes, só que quando ele partiu muita coisa ficou em aberto.

-O nii-san é muito inconseqüente, deve ter passado séculos sem entregar nada por pura preguiça. –Scheska não deixou de perceber quando o garoto falou do irmão em tempo presente. Acreditava que era uma forma de manter vivo o espírito do garoto, de não deixar a esperança de encontrá-lo se esvair.

-É mais ou menos isto. Eu sei que ele não expôs muito do que sabia, pois vocês mexiam com tabus como a Pedra Filosofal e transmutação humana. É que ultimamente o exército focalizou membros do antigo governo e o nome de seu irmão apareceu. E é por este motivo que vim. O alto escalão do exército está exigindo o diário alquímico dele, está no contrato que suas pesquisas seriam propriedade do Estado.

Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Alphonse não reclamou sobre aquilo.

-Eu já imaginava que algum dia eles iriam procurar por isto

-Al, você sabe que corre risco de ser morto. Aquele diário com certeza fala que vocês dois tentaram aquilo. –o menino esboçou uma risada que não foi compreendida.

-Eu duvido que eles compreendam o que está escrito. Eu mesmo e a sensei já tentamos decifrar, mas não conseguimos avançar muito. Vou te mostrar.

Alphonse levantou-se rapidamente e entrou por uma porta, demorando alguns minutos voltou com um caderno negro de capa de couro em mãos. Escolheu uma página com cuidado e estendeu à mulher.

-Veja as datas, são dias seguidos, certo? A sensei me disse que neste dia eu fui seqüestrado por um bando de quimeras e um homúnculo chamado Greed. Mas você consegue ver um padrão nestas duas anotações? –Alphonse apontou alguns símbolos.

-Existem alguns símbolos iguais.

-Não existe espaço entre palavras. Por sorte eu conheço o que alguns códigos significam, então descobri que daqui até aqui. –Alphonse marcou uma região da página, que correspondia à mudança de datas. –ele escreve com as palavras de trás para frente, como em um espelho. Mas no dia seguinte, está escrito como se ele começasse das extremidades da folha para o centro.

-Mas um bom alquimista deve ver esta mudança de padrões logo.

-Não termina nisto. É preciso saber todos os passos dele para descobrir quando ele muda de padrão. Sempre que um acontecimento marcante se dava, as formas ficavam diferentes.

-Acha que ninguém conseguirá decifrá-lo? Pode rasgar fora as folhas comprometedoras, direi que já estava assim. Você e seu irmão me ajudaram muito no passado, apesar de que você não se lembre. Acho que é uma forma de retribuir.

Alphonse sorriu levemente e fechou o livro.

-Pode ficar, se em quatro anos eu e a sensei não conseguimos quase nada, dificilmente alguém que não o conhecesse tão bem poderia fazer algo. –ele pausou antes de largar o caderno de bolso. –mas eu vou entregá-lo pessoalmente a quem o deseja. Aproveito e revejo todo o pessoal.

-Estão todos muito ocupados, aliás, quase todos estão em Drachma para uma missão especial. Além disto, Alphonse, é melhor você não encontrá-los, pode acabar te colocando sobre vigilância do governo.

-Do que você está falando, Scheska? –a morena riu nervosamente e levantou-se com velocidade.

-Nada. Preciso voltar hoje, então seria bom se me entregasse logo o diário.

-Não! –Alphonse exclamou com obstinação, seus olhos demonstravam uma certeza de suas palavras que a menina somente vira em uma pessoa, e esta era Edward. –Isto é a única coisa capaz de me dizer onde meu irmão está e só irei entregá-lo a quem merecê-lo. E só eu posso decidi-lo.

-Então teremos de ir logo, tenho até amanhã para chegar à Central. –Alphonse guardou o diário dentro do bolso do casaco e levantou-se de prontidão.

-Quem era nosso superior direto naquela época, Scheska? –perguntou o menino enquanto terminava de arrumar as folhas e as guardava em uma pasta, terminaria aquela pesquisa durante o caminho.

-Era o Coronel Roy Mustang. –ao que pronunciou o nome do homem, Scheska sentiu-se empalidecer. Após a morte de Maes Hughes, ela havia trabalhado para Roy, apesar de não ser frequentemente que recebia alguma tarefa. Ainda assim, via no homem algo de bom e sentira sua morte.

-Ele realmente sabia muito sobre nós, deve conhecer muito sobre nossas viagens, vou falar com ele assim que chegarmos à Central e entregar uma cópia do diário. –Alphonse não percebeu a reação incomum da mulher à sua frente e falava com empolgação por poder descobrir o significado das palavras do diário.

-Dublin é mesmo uma cidade pequena... –Scheska suspirou levemente e desviou os olhos dos dourados do menino. –Acho que não será possível, Al-kun. O Coronel, há seis meses, foi... Assassinado.

De início, Alphonse sorriu acreditando tratar-se de uma brincadeira, mas, quando percebeu o silêncio vindo de Scheska, teve seu sorriso transformado em um contrair irado de lábios. Os olhos dourados tornaram-se projetados com surpresa e ele balançou a cabeça veementemente e com um ligeiro tremor de seu corpo.

-Quem? –Scheska percebeu-se sem saída. O menino nunca a deixaria permanecer calada sobre aquilo, mas contar a ele significava inseri-lo em uma nova era de medo que estavam vivendo. Ela também se encontrava dentro daquele mundo, era subordinada de Roy e isto significava estar sendo investigada a qualquer instante.

-O mesmo homem que me ordenou encontrá-lo, Al. –ao contrário do que esperava Scheska, o menino não esboçou raiva maior, apenas deu de ombros.

-Então não temos tempo a perder, tenho certeza que algo está escondido nas entrelinhas. Adorarei encontrar este homem e esclarecer alguns assuntos. –Alphonse então voltou a entrar no cômodo de onde tirara o diário de Edward e poucos minutos depois encontrou Scheska novamente.

Agora ele trajava um sobretudo vermelho escuro, uma calça negra, botas e luvas brancas com um círculo de transmutação desenhado nas palmas. Carregava uma pequena maleta. Scheska não reprimiu um sorriso ao vê-lo à imagem e semelhança do garoto que Edward fora há anos.

Ele tomou a dianteira e saiu do aposento, encontrando a mestra atrás do balcão de carnes de seu açougue.

-Sensei, eu vou para a Cidade Central e não sei quando volto, mas tenho assuntos a tratar lá que só eu posso lidar.

Izumi pareceu ponderar entre socá-lo pela decisão, mas aceitou. Podia ver nos olhos dourados do menino o mesmo fogo que vira quando pela primeira vez ele lhe pedira para ser treinado. Ele não desistiria daquilo. Independente dos riscos, ele estava agindo em razão de algo maior que ele próprio.

Não, ela pôde ver que Alphonse agia em razão de uma pessoa. Provavelmente daquele que ele amava com maior intensidade do que fazia por si. Indiretamente o garoto sabia que agia em razão de Edward.

Não seria coincidência que Roy morresse e depois fossem pedir ao menino que entregasse as investigações de Edward, a quem o homem tanto fizera por. Se havia algo relacionado à morte de Roy com o desaparecimento de seu irmão, Alphonse não sabia, mas iria descobrir.

* * *

_Cinco de fevereiro de 1921 – Fortaleza de Briggs, Fronteira Norte de Amestris com fronteira sul de Drachma._

-Eu não gosto este lugar. –resmungou Havoc enquanto o grupo adentrava o território da Fortaleza de Briggs, ele apertava o casaco contra o corpo, mesmo que não sentisse frio. E não sentia, os breves dias em Drachma haviam sido muito mais rigorosos do que ali.

-Más lembranças, Tenente? –Riza perguntou enquanto buscava com os olhos algum militar nos arredores. Sabia que apenas os observavam e ter entrado pelo lado de Drachma indicava ainda maior cautela por parte deles.

Os homens de Briggs eram brutais e calculistas, provavelmente escondidos para lhes atacar. Riza tinha este conhecimento, pois havia, junto a Jean, passado uma parte de seu treinamento naquele lugar e sabia que se houvesse uma mínima distração, acabariam atacados por aqueles homens desconfiados da própria alma.

Todavia, não poderia tentar entrar na fortaleza, a considerariam inimiga até que o contrário fosse provado. Também não gostava de ficar parada na neve, como um fácil alvo a esperar que seu predador o capture.

Viu algo se mover em uma das gigantescas torres da fortaleza. Era questão de tempo até que fossem recebidos de maneira nada gentil.

-Aproximem-se da fortaleza e iremos lançar um ataque. –o grupo percebeu a voz grossa e rouca sair de um alto-falante próximo a eles, e parecia bastante séria e ameaçadora.

De fato, todos sabiam que tentar entrar na fortaleza por Amestris já era arriscado, todavia tudo acabava ainda pior quando eles tentavam fazê-lo pela fronteira de Drachma.

Pegar um trem e ultrapassar por meios formais lhes demandaria muito tempo, pois o transporte só partiria no fim do dia. E tempo não era algo que nenhum deles quisesse perder.

Riza deu um passo à frente enquanto levava a mão em uma continência.

-Capitã Hawkeye se apresentando por ordens do General de Exército Grumman. Peço que abram os portões para o meu grupo imediatamente. –a loira pronunciou em alto tom, sabia que desafiar os homens da fortaleza não seria a melhor idéia, mas era a única que possuía.

Esperava que algum de seus antigos companheiros de turma reconhecesse seu nome, ou até mesmo que algum dos oficiais pudesse fazê-lo. Apesar de não suportar aquele lugar e não possuir saudade algum dos dias que ali passara, estava ansiosa para entrar e terminar tudo o que havia de ser feito.

Não sabia se era sorte ou azar, mas sentiu que aos poucos a fortaleza ia se preparando para um suposto ataque. E quando viu um dos portões se abrir, pôde avistar que passariam por algo bastante desconfortável. Havia umas dezenas de militares armados. Algo bem típico de Briggs.

Percebeu a respiração pesada de seus companheiros, nenhum deles se moveria antes dela. Até mesmo Havoc parecia temer voltar, e ele conhecia o local. Mas a situação era diferente, eles não eram dados como inimigos e espiões.

Enquanto dava seus passos, e era seguida, buscou algum rosto conhecido. Não demorou muito a avistar, um alto e moreno homem, que independente de qualquer coisa não se separava dos óculos escuros. Era Miles.[4]

Ele a reconheceu, como o fez com Jean, mas nada disse. Apenas observou enquanto eles eram revistados e entregavam suas armas.

-O que os trás de volta a Briggs, e porque entrar pelo lado inimigo? Trocaram de lado?

-Só posso dizer que viemos buscar um grupo da Central preso há algumas semanas aqui. Porém só posso revelar isto. De resto, só reportarei à Generala Armstrong. –Miles a observou e passou os olhos em seguida pelo grupo, reconheceu outro dos homens.

-Hawkeye e Havoc podem vir comigo, os outros permanecerão presos até que confirmemos suas identificações. Buccanear[5], leve-os daqui. –Não havia muito a ser feito senão resignar-se. Brigar com aqueles homens e exigir algum direito seria loucura.

O loiro ainda ponderou se deveria seguir a superiora ou ir junto ao grupo de maneira a garantir o conforto destes. Todavia acatou a ordem do Major Miles, não seria uma boa idéia deixar que a companheira se encontrasse sozinha com a Generala. Sabia que a conversa seria pesada e não imaginava que tipo de reação poderia ter a Rainha de Briggs diante do exposto.

Miles os tocou nas costas e os empurrou de modo que começassem a andar. Apesar de todo o tempo longe dali ainda conseguiam se recordar de cada corredor que viravam.

-Até que aqui está calmo se comparado à Central. Não parece que estamos sendo vigiados por cada suspiro, não acha, Capitã? –Jean iniciou a conversação. Precisavam cuidar para que sua conversa não fosse ouvida por ninguém indesejável.

-Acho estranho que o governo tenha ficado tão relapso. Briggs seria o local ideal para um grupo subversivo se esconder. Acho que a Generala deveria tomar muito cuidado com quem entra ou sai.

-Calem-se e esperem aqui. –o major ordenou enquanto batia com o nó dos dedos na madeira de uma porta. –Major Miles trazendo dois oficiais vindos da Central.

O homem abriu a porta com cuidado e lentidão, logo deu passagem aos dois e entrou atrás deles. No centro da sala, em pé ao lado de uma mesa estava a Generala Armstrong segurando a bainha de sua espada enquanto os observava tentando extrair deles qualquer informação relevante.

-Então vocês que foram enviados por aquele lixo do Grumman? –Riza e Jean sorriram com o comentário, aquilo abriria o espaço desejado para eles.

-Eu teria cuidado com o que digo se estivesse no seu lugar, nunca se sabe quando o inimigo está ouvindo. –Havoc comentou cautelosamente.

-Acho que o aquecedor quebrou, está demasiadamente abafado aqui. Até parece que há centenas de pessoas aqui dentro. –Riza completou esperando que suas palavras fossem compreendidas corretamente. Não era seguro conversarem ali, pois, com toda certeza, Olívia estava sendo tão vigiada como qualquer um deles.

-Providencie o conserto, Major Miles. E quanto a vocês dois, podemos ter nossa conversa uma outra hora. –A generala passou por eles enquanto embainhava sua espada e saía da sala, esperou-os no corredor.

Os três se apressaram a segui-la sem que uma palavra fosse pronunciada. Subiram diversos lances de escada e caminharam por extensos corredores até que a mulher abriu uma porta por onde o vento cortante lhes tangiu a face. Riza e Jean apertaram os casacos contra o corpo e puxaram os gorros para protegerem-se do frio. Estavam em uma das torres de vigilância de Briggs.

-Soldado Campbell, deixe-nos a sós. –Olívia ordenou e o homem saiu rapidamente dali. –O que devemos saber que não pode ser dito na minha sala?

-Estão sendo vigiados. Telefones, salas, cartas, tudo está sob vigilância do parlamento. Tome extremo cuidado com suas palavras ou acabará morta. –Riza disse tudo muito rapidamente.

-E por qual motivo está me alertando?

-O fantasma de um antigo companheiro nos aconselhou o seu nome. Além disto, temos seu irmão ao nosso lado. Tenho certeza que se o incriminarem, todos os membros da família teriam seu nome manchado e Briggs acabaria perdendo o seu líder.

-Uma pena, não? –o loiro comentou sorrindo discretamente tentando demonstrar algum tipo de ameaça, todavia o fazia pelo nervosismo de estar em tal situação arriscada.

-Continuem. –A generala ordenou.

-O General Grumman deseja ver os relatórios de quem passa pela fronteira e quer que fiquem atentos quando ouvirem falar de Fox Mulder, um aliado muito importante. Por enquanto, é claro. Em breve teremos novas instruções. –Riza falava tentando expor uma confiança inexistente. O apoio daquela mulher era importante, mas fazê-la cooperar era provavelmente uma das tarefas mais difíceis que já tivera de executar.

-Por que acata as ordens dele depois de tudo o que fez? Pensei que fossem homens do Mustang.

-Parece que foi ontem quando ele nos disse para ajudar o general, mas isto seria impossível. Mortos não falam. –o loiro comentou dando de ombros. –Precisamos ir, Hawkeye, nosso trem sai em uma hora.

-Preciso que libere meus homens. Com licença. –Riza bateu uma continência acompanhada do loiro e virou-se para sair, todavia parou antes de sair pela porta. –Sei que é sensata o suficiente para esperar pelo pior. Estamos vivendo tempos conturbados e é arriscado para qualquer um ligado ao antigo governo e contra-governo, mas é preciso observar cautelosamente que não há apenas dois lados fingindo-se aliados. Atualmente, o inimigo está em toda parte e em várias frontes de ataque. Tome cuidado, Generala. Briggs é um aliado insubstituível para proteger nosso fantasma.

-Espero que me informem detalhadamente em um outro encontro.

-Não espere que joguemos todas as cartas na mesa ainda. Prove ao general sua confiança e lhe contará tudo. Com licença.

* * *

**[1] Sobre o círculo utilizado pelo Roy, eu o desenvolvi com base em alguns dicionários alquímicos. Em um momento mais oportuno eu darei mais detalhes sobre o tal.**

**[2] De fato, dormir com o braço em cima dos olhos te deixa semi cego por bons minutos. Além do risco de descolar a retina, algo que eu posso dizer: Aprendi na prática que não é legal.**

**[3] No mangá, a Riza relata ter passado um tempo em Briggs sob comando da Armstrong. No caso, o Havoc também aparece. Ela fala sobre alguns fatos fúteis, mas que ocorrem.**

**[4] Miles é um personagem do mangá, que aparece quando o Ed e o Al fazem uma visita a Briggs. Ele é um dos homens de confiança da Armstrong.**

**[5] Mais um dos subordinados de confiança da Generala Armstrong.**

* * *

**É isto ai, espero que tenham gostado. Capítulo ficou bem maior do que eu esperava, mas tudo bem. A partir de agora, deve ser o tamanho médio.**

**Bem, não posso deixar um preview dessa vez porque ainda não decidi que cenas colocar no próximo capítulo. Só sei que o alphonse vai aparecer e que o Edward também está cotado a fazer sua aparição. ^^**

**Deixem reviews, por favor.**


	9. Desaparecido

**Agradeço a quem tem acompanhado a fic e mais ainda a quem tem deixado reviews.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 –Desaparecido**

_9 de Agosto de 1920 - Kaluga, Rússia._

Edward sentiu um peso sobre o seu ombro e abriu os olhos percebendo que era Anke ali encostada. Não podia repreendê-la, afinal, os vagões eram bastante desconfortáveis e pequenos. Ela dormia tranquilamente, o que o loiro achou bastante incomum, afinal, ele próprio, que se acostumara com viagens de trem, não conseguia fazê-lo.

Além disso, Anke sempre vivera luxuosamente. Mesmo quando na ausência de sua família sempre tivera dinheiro para conforto. Não deveria estar acostumada com aquele tipo de transporte barato.

Edward levantou os olhos a observar se havia mais alguém no mesmo vagão que eles, encontrando um casal com aproximadamente trinta anos. Sorriu-lhes tentando parecer amigável, não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ainda precisariam continuar naquele trem até chegar ao seu destino.

-Parece perdido. –comentou o homem do casal de desconhecidos. Edward concordou com a cabeça, não sabia mesmo onde se encontrava. –Estamos em Kaluga há alguns minutos já. Vai descer na estação?

-Sim. –Edward comentou enquanto ponderava se deveria perguntar onde ficava o observatório, já que não sabia nada sobre aquele local. –Sabem onde fica a universidade?

-É perto da estação, podem pegar um bonde, que os deixará próximo. –comentou o homem observando os dois jovens. Anke ainda dormia recostada ao ombro do loiro que não parecia se incomodar. Edward lançou um olhar à menina, disfarçando seu cuidado com ela. –Possuem lugar para ficar?

-Ainda não pensamos nisso, devemos ficar em alguma hospedaria próxima à universidade. –Edward comentou ouvindo um murmúrio da amiga que abriu os olhos um pouco constrangida.

-Desculpe-me, Edward. –pronunciou a loira enquanto desencostava dele e sentava-se ereta no banco da cabine.

-Admiro muito a senhorita. –comentou a mulher desconhecida, para Anke. – Tão jovem e já tão leal ao seu marido. A maioria permaneceria em casa em vez de viajar.

-Somos irmãos. –Anke pronunciou antes que aquele engano se prolongasse. Sabia que não poderia dizer ser uma amiga de Edward, pois seria vista com maus olhos, mas como irmã a situação era menos complicada. –Meu marido morreu durante a guerra e meu querido irmão me abrigou.

-É um gesto muito bonito, meu jovem. –pronunciou o homem fazendo com que Edward ficasse ligeiramente desconfortável com a situação.

-Além disso, Anke ajuda nos negócios da família. –Edward completou tentando não desviar um pouco o assunto para algo que não fosse uma completa mentira.

-A guerra acabou nos dando alguns direitos interessantes. –a mulher pronunciou em um tom melancólico, provavelmente o conflito lhe trouxera alguma experiência traumática.

-Então, trabalham com?

-Engenharia. –Edward respondeu ao homem com bastante simplicidade. –Mais especificamente com foguetes.

-Devo dizer que vieram procurando pelo senhor Tsiolkovsky, estou certo? –O homem perguntou quase certo de seu questionamento, e a Edward só bastou um aceno de sua cabeça a confirmar. –Um grande homem. Tenho certeza que ele tentará ajudá-los como se seus filhos fossem. Diga que Friedrich Zander[1] tentará visitá-lo, mas me falta tempo.

*****

_5 de Fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Amestris._

-Alphonse, não sei quando conseguirá tempo de encontrar o General Grumman, é um homem muito ocupado. –a jovem comentou enquanto colocava o pé sobre a plataforma da estação de trens da cidade. O garoto observou o local assim que desembarcou e pareceu maravilhado com tudo. –Você não se lembra de como era a cidade, não é?

-Nenhum um pouco, mas me parece familiar. É enorme, Scheska, você precisa me mostrar a biblioteca! Deve ter livros incríveis aqui.

A mulher o observou com um sorriso calmo, apesar de o menino não ter a memória da época, ele não havia mudado em nada que não fosse sua aparência, agora humana.

Deu alguns passos enquanto o chamou delicadamente, precisava chegar até o quartel logo. O prazo estabelecido para a entrega daquele caderno estava se esgotando e considerando Grumman, não queria aborrecê-lo, não sabia do que era capaz aquele homem.

Alguns minutos depois já estavam caminhando pelos corredores do prédio militar e Alphonse parecia um pouco incomodado com aquilo.

-Você sabe quando todo mundo volta? Gostaria de saber como estão. –murmurou enquanto observava o caminho.

-Não tenho idéia. Acho que terá de ficar para a próxima vez.

-Uhmm, eu não me recordo, mas a Winry me disse sobre uma mulher simpática chamada Gracia Hughes. Esposa de um amigo do meu irmão, que nos ajudou muito. Eu falei algo de errado, Scheska? –perguntou no fim ao perceber como ela havia se alterado com suas palavras. A verdade era que apesar de tanto tempo passado, a morte de Hughes ainda incomodava a qualquer um que se recordasse dele.

-É que este é um assunto delicado aqui na Central, principalmente para quem conhecia o senhor Hughes. Bem, espere aqui. –desviou o assunto enquanto batia na porta e entrava. Saiu alguns minutos depois e indicou que ele deveria entrar logo.

-Bom dia, General. –comentou ao ver o idoso sentado a uma cadeira. –Sou Alphonse Elric.

Estava um pouco surpreso com o fato de aquele homem ter uma idade considerável. Achava estranho o fato de ele ter conseguido a façanha de matar alguém forte como Roy Mustang, mas preferiu ignorar sua intuição. Podia não se recordar, mas aprendera durante aqueles anos de viagem com seu irmão que havia muito além das aparências e que nada podia ser subjugado.

-Sente-se, por favor. Acho que sabe o motivo para estar aqui, estou certo? –Alphonse assentiu com a cabeça. –Desculpe ser direto, mas tenho pressa em entregar o caderno. Pode me entregar?

-Posso fazer uma pergunta, senhor? Porque um general-de-exército teria pressa em entregar algum documento. Digo, não creio que haja cobranças superiores, pois o senhor está na patente mais alta do exército.

-Muito bem, meu jovem. –e o idoso estampou em sua face um sorriso amigável. –Tenho a impressão de que no fundo você saiba o motivo. Um antigo amigo me contatou há alguns dias, seu tom de voz parecia o de um morto e quando eu comentei isto com ele. Acabou reclamando que era exatamente como se sentia.

-Certo. –Alphonse pausou tentando juntar aquela informação codificada e puxou o caderno de dentro do bolso. Era bastante pequeno, praticamente cabia na palma da mão. –Mas só vou lhe ensinar a decifrar o código com algumas condições. Quero fazer o teste para alquimista nacional e saber tudo sobre os avanços desta pesquisa, bem como quero saber exatamente quem tem acesso às anotações do meu irmão.

-Não posso permitir que faça o teste, que eu saiba, você não tem idade para entrar no exército. Dezessete anos, estou certo?

-Vinte e um, senhor.[2] –ele murmurou.

-Mas se fizermos alguns exames, será que isto será confirmado? Você não aparenta a idade que tem. –Grumman estendeu um envelope pardo por sobre a mesa. –Tome como recompensa pela sua contribuição. Porque não confere se é suficiente?

Alphonse puxou o envelope e o abriu, revelando uma página, a qual ele leu com cautela. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao perceber que sua teoria fazia sentido, Roy e seu irmão estavam conectados.

-Esta quantia que está me oferecendo. Como poderia saber se vou recebê-la? –óbvio, Alphonse nem sabia quem era aquele homem, não podia ter certeza se a informação recebida sobre Roy era verdadeira, e era aquilo que ele disse por meio dos códigos.

-Tenho certeza de quem em dois ou três dias isto lhe será confirmado. –Alphonse, por fim, entregou-lhe o caderno.

-Quando eu receber, entrego o método. –comentou com um sorriso tímido, ainda que decidido estampado na face. O idoso lhe retribuiu com um simples aceno de sua cabeça enquanto observava as páginas do caderno de anotações.

-Enquanto isso, peço que fique na cidade, senhor Elric. –pausou sua fala enquanto tomou em mãos um pedaço de papel e escreveu um endereço, entregando juntamente uma chave. –Esse terreno estava no nome do seu irmão, e devido à ausência dele, o senhor ficará responsável. Entrarei em contato em breve para terminarmos nossas negociações.

Alphonse se levantou vagarosamente e saiu da sala, encontrando Scheska no corredor. Sorriu indicando que ela não deveria se preocupar, o que mais a confundiu.

-Pode me ajudar a encontrar este local? –perguntou o menino mostrando-lhe o endereço.

-Não fica muito longe. –ela pronunciou de modo surpreso.

-Algum problema? –perguntou o loiro observando a reação incomum da mulher, a qual arrumou os óculos na face tentando disfarçar.

-É que este local é um dos bairros mais nobres da cidade. Não quero imaginar o que terá de fazer por lá.

-Parece que é propriedade do meu irmão. –pausou por alguns segundos o menino. –Parece que nós possuíamos muito dinheiro. Vou ficar morando lá até ter a confirmação de um fato.

Scheska não pôde evitar lançar um olhar desconfiado ao jovem, não conseguia compreender como Alphonse não se abalou diante daquela militar que a ela punha medo. Menos ainda compreendeu como o menino conseguiu sair daquela sala com uma expressão de ingênua alegria, como se ali, houvesse recebido uma notícia agradável.

Todavia ela não era ninguém para julgar a conversa que ambos tiveram naquele cômodo, e permaneceu calada enquanto caminhava disposta a indicar onde ficava o endereço perguntado.

Não demorou muito e ela entrou em um carro, dirigindo, com Alphonse ao seu lado, até o local indicado. Não foi com surpresa que os dois pararam em frente ao número.

Ali, no número quarto da Rua Lockheed [3] encontrava-se um muro de pedra negra que se estendia a perder de vista. Um portão de grades largas permitia a visualização da casa, além de, em grande letra cursiva, ter grafado em si duas palavras: Milstar Mansion [4].

De fato, a construção que aqueles muros guardavam era uma mansão que se exibia atrás de um imenso jardim belamente cuidado.

-Isso é um pouco estranho. –Alphonse comentou observando o local por entre as grades. –Ficarmos sabendo desse local apenas agora.

-Parece que alguém cuidou desse lugar por esses tempos todos. –Scheska replicou também em confusão.

-Fica difícil não acreditar nele dessa forma. –O menino concluiu enquanto fazia força para abrir o portão. Em seguida, caminhou até alcançar a casa e abrir sua porta com a chave que lhe fora dada por Grumman há alguns minutos.

Novamente não foi surpreendente quando se depararam com uma casa completamente organizada e limpa. No hall de entrada, uma mesa de canto sustentava uma caixa de madeira com o nome do Elric mais novo.

Alphonse a tomou em mãos e com os olhos buscou um local para se sentar. Adentrou uma sala majestosa, encontrando um jogo de poltronas e sofás luxuosos. Largou seu corpo em uma poltrona, indicando com um gesto que Scheska deveria se sentir confortável a sentar-se também. Ela o fez.

O loiro observou a caixa por alguns segundos ainda antes de puxar o tampo e encontrar um envelope e uma placa com algo semelhante a um mapa. Tomou o envelope e o abriu, revelando uma carta. Dirigiu seu olhar ao final desta a identificar o seu escritor. O nome de Grumman se encontrava ali.

_ Sr. Alphonse Elric,_

_ A Mansão Milstar foi comprada por Roy Mustang pouco antes de sua morte utilizando-se do nome e dinheiro da família Elric. Creio que iremos necessitar de um local adequado para a reunião do grupo, bem como é uma casa digna de abrigar um homem como Edward Elric._

_ Dentro dessa caixa de madeira encontrará a planta da mansão._

_ Algumas últimas considerações: Mantenha o sótão fechado quando dentro ou fora dele, as informações ali contidas são um risco à vida de muitos dos nossos homens, e revistei a casa em busca de escutas, mas peço que faça uma última inspeção. _

Alphonse rasgou a carta tentando disfarçar um sorriso.

-Parece que as aparências enganam, Scheska. –murmurou levantando-se de um salto e observando a placa com o mapa da casa. Com passos largos iniciou seu caminho em direção ao sótão, precisava descobrir o que se passava ao seu redor.

* * *

_7 de Fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Amestris._

Riza observou por alguns segundos a porta que tão bem conhecia. Estava de frente para a sala do General Grumman e sabia que os acontecimentos dos últimos dias eram um tanto quanto irritantes a ela e temia se descontrolar diante do homem imponente que era o oficial. Lançou um último olhar ao grupo que lhe acompanhara e bateu à porta anunciando sua patente e nome, ouvindo de dentro a ordem para que entrasse.

Abriu a porta entrando sozinha por ela e bateu uma continência calma, tentava deixar aquilo transparecer mesmo sabendo que seu interior gritava por respostas. Mirou a face quase sorridente do idoso e com força colocou a pasta do relatório da missão na mesa dele.

-Aqui está o relatório sobre a missão que me ordenou. –ela pronunciou em tom ligeiramente trêmulo denunciando seu nervosismo e curiosidade. Olhar para aquele homem era cada dia mais incômodo, antes por ser o suposto assassino de Roy e agora pelo mistério que envolvia aquele velho. Queria entender por qual motivo Roy confiava tanto em um homem que nada tinha com os objetivos deles.

Grumman tomou a pasta entre os dedos e puxou o relatório de dentro dali para lê-lo. Permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio até pousá-lo na mesa novamente.

-Ótimo, lerei em breve, mas agora tenho outra missão para o grupo. –Grumman pronunciou em tom de quem não se importava com o bem estar da equipe. Riza o mirou fixamente como se tentasse compreender aquilo, mas nada retirou do homem.

-Senhor, a equipe se encontra cansada pela última missão. Peço um único dia de descan...

-SÃO ORDENS! –A loira estremeceu diante do grito do idoso, sabia que a voz dele seria ouvida pela parede e que, provavelmente, seus companheiros teriam ouvido aquilo. –Se eu ordenar uma missão, eu exijo que ela seja cumprida sem questionamentos! Ponha-se no seu lugar, capitã!

-Desculpe-me, General Grumman. –Ela pronunciou tomando a pasta entre os dedos.

-Está dispensada, senhorita. –o idoso pronunciou já em tom mais calmo, o que fez a loira imaginar se tudo aquilo não era uma encenação. Bateu uma continência e saiu pela porta encontrando o grupo.

Nada falou, decidiu-se por examinar o conteúdo daquela pasta, retirou duas chaves e leu superficialmente os detalhes, sorriu brevemente e virou-se para os companheiros.

-Façam o que for necessário, quero todos na frente da garagem assim que o sol se pôr. Todos com o uniforme de operação noturna.

* * *

_7 de Fevereiro de 1921 – Cidade Central, Amestris._

Riza observou os dois veículos, jipes do exército em perfeito estado. Era interessante saber que estariam disponíveis a eles em uma situação de fuga. Percebeu os outros ao redor de um banco bem próximo a ela.

-Havoc, Ross, Falman e Breda peguem este veículo. Fuery e Brosh virão comigo no outro. –pausou brevemente pensando nas melhores palavras a descrever aquela missão. –Iremos todos nos veículos até os limites de Martin [3], depois disso apenas Havoc e Fuery permanecerão enquanto dirigem. Os outros irão tomar distância dos carros e checar o caminho, não podemos ser vistos em hipótese alguma. Não posso dizer exatamente aonde iremos.

De fato, os veículos, apesar de grandes, eram extremamente silenciosos, o que facilitou o deslocamento dos tais. Riza ia à frente guiando o grupo pelas ruas do bairro de alta classe até parar ao portão da desconhecida, para eles, Mansão Milstar.

Rapidamente os portões foram abertos pelo jovem loiro que os esperava ali. Alphonse apenas se limitou a lhes sorrir enquanto via cada um dos integrantes daquele grupo passar por si.

Logo que a operação findou, os jipes se encontravam dentro da propriedade em conjunto com a equipe de militares.

-Precisamos conversar. –Alphonse lhes informou indicando o caminho da entrada. –Sintam-se à vontade.

Cada um deles observou com curiosidade a mansão por dentro, avaliando de onde surgira aquilo. Logo se acomodaram em algum dos sofás ou alguma das poltronas que havia na sala.

-Alphonse-kun, não esperava que fosse você. –Riza pronunciou observando o local com cautela.

-Não há escutas aqui, já procurei por elas. –Ele comentou pegando a placa com o mapa e entregando a Breda que se encontrava mais próximo. –Pelo que o General Grumman me disse esse local foi comprado pelo Fox antes de ele fugir, está no nome do meu irmão então devemos tomar cuidado para não nos denunciarmos. Pediu que eu informasse os codinomes da Tenente Ross e do Sargento Brosh. Kübler e Moshav [5], respectivamente.

-Afinal, para que eram os veículos? –perguntou a loira sabendo que aquela resposta viria do jovem alquimista.

-Espere um pouco e chegarei nele, Riza. –Alphonse pausou. –A mansão possui uma rede de canais subterrâneos que possuem ligações com o quartel central, a casa de cada um de nós e a do General Grumman. Os veículos facilitarão o transporte de vocês e em breve teremos mais deles. Amanhã mesmo eu irei tratar de colocá-los em suas posições.

Alphonse levantou-se andando até uma das estantes da sala e tomou uma pasta entre os dedos, abriu entregando um formulário a cada um dos presentes, menos à Riza.

-Para que serve isto? –Maria ross perguntou observando que aquele parecia um típico formulário militar. Riza o observou com dúvida porque fora a única que não o recebera.

-Riza, você voltará para Briggs com novas informações para a Generala Armstrong, de lá seguirá para Drachma com novos documentos para cuidar da segurança do Fox até que ele possa voltar. –pausou o jovem e voltou-se para os outros. –Essa é a inscrição ao Centro de Inteligência e Operações Especiais do exército, se conseguirem entrar ganharão uma promoção conquistando a patente de Capitão. É um grupo que só recebe ordens do Primeiro-Ministro, portanto entrarão em diversos eventos promovidos por eles. Preencham até amanhã e entreguem no Centro de Concursos do Exército. Por hoje é só isso.

---

_13 de Março de 1921 - Cidade Central, Drachma._

A campainha da porta tocava insistente. Riza levantou-se da cama, saindo debaixo das cobertas. Ao mesmo tempo, observou o relógio, o qual marcava pouco mais de nove horas da noite.

Morar naquele lugar estava lhe deixando mal acostumada. Sempre tivera horários bem planejados, mas a falta de tarefas aliada ao frio do local lhe faziam permanecer na cama boa parte do dia.

Vez ou outra acompanhava Roy, apenas a guardar suas costas enquanto ele trabalhava de um lado ao outro pelas estantes entulhadas de livros. Na realidade, Riza o fazia com freqüência, pegava um livro qualquer e sentava-se em uma poltrona da biblioteca.

Lia-o enquanto lançava alguns olhares atentos ao moreno, que vez ou outra também se perdia observando-a completamente concentrada em sua leitura.

Quando não o fazia, ficava em casa, debaixo das cobertas, lendo, ou dormindo. Era a segunda que fazia até alguém tocar à porta de seu quarto.

-Quem é? –Riza perguntou mais por precaução, Roy nunca batia para entrar, e sua dedução era de que Ligia lhe procurava.

-Häyhä? Sou eu, a Ligia, posso entrar? -ouviu a voz feminina levemente trêmula pronunciar do outro lado da porta. Sentiu-se gelar e abriu a porta com rapidez encontrando a morena com uma expressão bastante assustada.

-Alguns homens do exército vieram checar a presença de um amestrino, procuravam pelo Fox. –Ligia muitas vezes fingira não saber que Riza era uma amestrina e conhecia Roy desde muito tempo. Aliás, aquela mulher sempre tentara ajudar da melhor forma possível, o que tranqüilizava um pouco a loira. –Fox precisa pedir um novo endereço à ACR antes que o encontrem.

-Obrigada. –Riza respondeu tentando manter o controle de sua voz, o que era bem difícil. Ignorou a presença de Ligia, deixando-a parada. A loira fechou os olhos enquanto caminhava até o telefone de seu quarto, tentava recordar o número da biblioteca. –Boa noite, o senhor Fox Mulder se encontra?

-Já saiu há algum tempo, desculpe. –a voz conhecida da idosa Clarice que cuidava da recepção lhe respondeu. Riza abriu uma das gavetas do criado-mudo e retirando alguns papéis até encontrar uma pistola.

Desligou o telefone lançando o olhar ao relógio uma outra vez. Àquele horário Roy costumava já estar em casa.

* * *

**[1] Friedrich Zander. É um cosmonauta que trabalharia futuramente com Konstantin Tsiolkvsky em 1924, ano em que fundam a Sociedade para os Estudos de Viagens Interplanetárias.**

**[2] –Alphonse nasce em 1900.**

**[3]Lockheed vem de Lockheed Martin, que é a maior empresa de produtos militares do mundo.**

**[4]Milstar é um satélite norte-americano usado para operações militares secretas. Fabricado pela Lockheed Martin.**

**[5] Kübler. – Vem da psicóloga Elisabete Kübler-Ross, que percebeu que pessoas submetidas a perdas (como mortes) e situações catastróficas apresentam cinco estágios. Escreveu um livro falado sobre isso. Seu roteiro é utilizado para ajudar as pessoas a se recuperarem dessas situações. Brosh é o nome de um moshav, que é uma propriedade do Estado de Israel com sistema de trabalho comunitário.**

* * *

**Bem, peço que deixem reviews.**

** Sei que esse capítulo foi basicamente calmo e sem muita agitação, mas a aprtir de agora as coisas se intensificam de verdade. Com a Riza em Drachma e a volta do Alphonse as coisas vão ficar mais agitadas.**

**Próximo capítulo: Rosa dos ventos.**

**Porque ela não podia perdê-lo uma outra vez é que agia daquela forma. Precisava descobrir o que acontecera e se Roy estava bem.**


End file.
